Matters of Cherub Wings
by Pagen Godess
Summary: Devil Steve Rogers is finally chosen to guide and protect a cherub until it earns its feathers. He gets a bit more than he bargained for however when he's given Anthony to look after. Eventual Steve Rogers/Tony Stark


**Matters of Life and Death Part 1**

**Of Gifts and Services**

The clouds in the sky that night were a deep dark black that promised one hell of a storm when the damn holding back the rain finally broke. It was a good night to die or to live if you didn't plan on giving up life so easily. That was the case when it came to the time ravaged form of Johann Schmidt a man who had done terrible things in his life and planned on doing more even after his time was supposed to end. For now however Schmidt merely sat in a fine wooden chair by the window of the manner he'd purchased years ago after the war. After Hitler's plans had failed and Schmidt himself had turned to looking at science as well as magic as a source of power.

Now however he was old and weak instead of young and healthy as he had wished and so he was planning on using magic to succeed where science had failed him. Schmidt coughed a harsh sound that left blood staining pale lips by the time he was through. Dark brown eyes glanced around the room before landing on the book that sat on his desk. It was a plain enough book on the outside bound in brown leather that had seen far too many years with a bronze clasp that was almost ready to fall off and if one cared to look at the front cover there would have been no title. The book's pages however where an entirely different story. While old and just as worn as the rest of the book in question the pages were stained a rusty red color instead of yellow. Schmidt's bones creak as he stood from his chair and walked the short distance to his desk.

Wrinkled fingers ran over the books cover like the hands of a lover. He had everything he needed for the dark spell he planned to cast that night. He had his dagger with runes as old as the book before him carved into the handle and blade and he had the book that held the spell he needed within. Now all he needed was for his guests of honor to arrive. It wouldn't be much longer now. He'd made the request himself and he knew that their never turned down a dying soul. No, not when that soul had repented for his sins and was ready to depart to the afterlife. Schmidt chuckled and shook his head. What fools they were to believe that he had truly repented. A sharp rapping on his study door caused his head to turn away from the book and the dagger that lie in wait inside of the drawer. "Come in." He croaked and scowled at the weakness in his voice. The door creaked as it opened and Schmidt nodded as one of his hired men stepped into the room and bowed his head.

"Your guests have arrived Herr Schmidt." A skeleton grin crossed Schmidt's face and for a moment his face looked like nothing more than a grinning skull in the study's weak light. "Good, send them in." The man, a true believer like himself, nodded before exiting the room. Schmidt could hear him talking to the pair outside of his door. When his man's voice stopped a much softer voice replied before a deeper voice thanked the man. A few more seconds passed before his guests began to move towards the cracked door. Sitting down in the chair behind his desk Schmidt opened the book before him and turned to a page he had marked not an hour before.

Dark eyes took in the black inked words on the pages for a moment before a pair of footsteps entered him study. Looking up at his guests Schmidt couldn't help the smile that crossed his face for standing before him was exactly what he needed. An angel and her devil guardian. "Good Evening Herr Schmidt." The angel said her voice soft with youth and kindness. She was a petite, with soft pale skin, and wings that were an orange only seen at sunset. The devil behind her however was another story entirely. He was tall and broad shouldered and his dark horns stuck out of his head like a bulls horns. He would have looked completely calm had his tail not been lashing back and forth like an aggravated cats. It didn't surprise him however.

Devils were supposed to be more in tune with their surroundings and it was likely that the man could sense the dark magic that lingered about the book on his desk and the dagger in his drawer. Not that the devil would do anything. Humans had an annoying habit of picking up magical items and never knowing it. "Good Evening. Thank you both for coming tonight. I apologize about the weather." The angel simply smiled and walked closer to the desk. She didn't seem to notice that he devil became tenser with each step she took.

"It's quite alright Herr Schmidt. The rain doesn't bother me all that much and Rolf likes storms." The angel said making a gesture back at where Rolf stood eying the room. Schmidt offered her a smile in return. "I'm pleased that the weather didn't cause you a hindrance. Now dearest why don't you come and sit by me. I'd come to you but the rain makes my bones ache." Rolf growled low in his throat and his tail lashed out and knocked over an urn that had been sitting on a nearby table. The large man winced at the sudden motion but seeing how the urn didn't so much as crack when it hit the floor the devil said nothing and only stopped to pick the urn up and place it back on the table. Not that Schmidt's attention was on anything other than the winged creature walking around his desk. "Are you ready Herr Schmidt?" The angel asked as she kneeled in front of him wrapping her soft unmarked hands around him own gnarled fingers.

"Yes dearest I'm ready. Just let me get something out of the drawer first and then you can begin." Large liquid blue eyes watched as he pulled open the desk drawer and Schmidt had to wonder if the angel before him though he was reaching for an item of comfort. The angel's grip on his hand tightened for just and a moment and Schmidt returned the gesture as he pulled the dagger out of his desk drawer. He felt it when the angel tensed and tried to pull away at the sight of the dagger that now rested in his hand. For once however Schmidt's strength held as the angel before him tried to pull herself from his grip. "Anke!" Rolf's scream filled the study with sound as Schmidt plunged the dagger into the angel's heart. Blood poured from the wound as Schmidt pulled the dagger free.

There was a moment of silence in which the blood on the dagger dripped down to join the blood pooling on the floor. Schmidt knew what was coming after that single moment of silence before a sharp crash filled the room. Brown eyes took in the broken desk in front of him and the enraged form of the devil standing on the other side of the table. Rolf's eyes were fixed not on Schmidt himself but on Anke's fallen form on the floor in front of him. Schmidt chuckled as he stood from his chair and turned to face the eyes that had fallen upon him at his movement. "Come now devil and face the death that awaits you."

Dark slitted eyes fell upon him and a deep voice answered his offer. "You seem to think that you can slay me as easily as you did my angel. Then you are a fool who will die and when your heart stops beating I will watch as the demons take you." Rolf rumbled as he lunged forward over the broken desk and the book that still lay open on the floor in an ever expanding pool of blood. Schmidt grinned and shifted the dagger in his grip. He could already feel the strength returning to him. Could feel the years falling away just as the book said they would.

Now all he had to do was take the devil's life and make the deal. The devil hit him much harder than he expected and Schmidt felt his bones rattle as the large man bore him to the ground. In that moment he was truly the bull that his horns seemed to say he was. Renewed and greater strength or not Schmidt knew that if the devil above him managed to get his hands around his throat then he was going to die tonight whether he wanted too or not. Luck was on his side however because he's just barely managed to keep his grip on the dagger when he'd fallen to the ground. While he wouldn't be able to get to the devil's heart there was nothing in the book that didn't say he couldn't stab him in the side first. The dagger slid as easily into the devil tough skin as it had the angel's heart and Schmidt grinned when the man above him howled in pain and pulled away. Rolf jerked backwards causing the blade in his side to slide free though for all the attention he paid the wound it might not have been there at all.

Not that it matter because Schmidt used the free space to pull his legs up so that he could kick the bigger man in the chest and force him way. The floor shook when the devil hit the floor. Schmidt rolled to the side and climbed to his feet. If he was going to do this then it needed to be done now before the devil was able to get up again. Schmidt lunged forward and slammed into the devil as he tried to rise. The move worked and the large mad was knocked back to the floor Schmidt on top of him the time. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to keep you promise." Rolf snarled his eyes dark and full of hate and understanding. "Maybe but know this. Those who play with dark magic always pay a higher price than they think and when that day comes no spell will keep you alive." Schmidt smiled his skeleton smile again before replying. "Perhaps but that will be a long time from now and until that day arrives I plan on using my new found power to my advantage." The devil didn't scream when the bagger's blade pierced his heart.

When Schmidt pulled the knife free blood had pulled into the markings carved into the metal causing them to glow red in the pale light. Schmidt straightened his blood stained cloths as he stood up before making his way back towards the fallen book. The leather cover was soaked in blood but that didn't bother him in the least as he picked it up and returned it to the proper page. The words on the page he desired were deep black against the rusty red pages. It was from the middle of the page that Schmidt started reading his voice a guttural growl as he read words that had been written millennia before. Schmidt kept reading even as the shadows that filled the room began to slither and move like something alive. Vague shapes formed and dissolved faster than any eye could see as they slithered across the wooden floor to where the angel and devil lay still in death. The low light flickered as the shadows consumed their offerings before turning on the man that stood amidst the shadows. The floor around Schmidt turned black as the deepest pitch before the shadows began to lash out and wrap around the man body.

The book in his hands fell to the floor as his arms were pinned to the sides. It rested there for a moment before slamming closed on its own its work done. The shadows however were just beginning to do their job. Crawling upwards the shadows forced themselves into Schmidt's ears, eyes, and, mouth changing things as they went. Tearing out what was once human and turning it into something else entirely. Schmidt was silent as they worked though if that silence was strength or simply because the shadows kept him from screaming only he would ever know. When the spell had run its course and the shadows had finished their work they retreated back to where they had come from taking the bodies and the blood with them.

That however wasn't what mattered. What mattered was left standing in the room. Johann Schmidt had been a feeble old man who shoulders had been hunched by time and who shook when he stood for too long. What stood in the middle of the room stood straight and tall a long white tail lasing back and forth wile a lazy cats. The featherless wings that had sprouted from his back had left his shirt torn and in tatters. Long curled horns sat on the top of a hairless head. Sharp laughter tore from the man's mouth as he looked at his reflection in the mirror over the mantel. Reflected in the mirror was a face that was as red as the blood that had been spilt that night. It was a face that just might have belonged to Satan himself. Red Skull threw back his head as he laughed while a storm raged outside.

Steve's footsteps seemed to echo as he walked down the long empty hallway that housed only a single door at the far end. Steve's destination was on the other side of said door. And on the other side of the door was something that would change Steve's life forever. Contrary to popular belief it wasn't just every devil that was called in to become a guardian for a cherub. Only those who had proven themselves worthy and were skilled enough were even considered for the job. And Steve was one of those lucky few who'd made the cut this go round. To be fair however Bucky had been chosen too so maybe their standards for guardian devils wasn't as high as it had been when he'd been young. Not that it much mattered to Steve. No he was just looking forward to meeting the cherub that he'd help grow into an angel. He was so excited that he'd barely been able to sleep the night before. Instead he'd spent hours making sure he had everything the cherub would need to feel comfortable in its new home (surprisingly little) before he'd gone over every bit of information he'd been able to gather from the local libraries back room (even less than there really should have been).

Being prepared however didn't quite stop him from being nervous however because what he was doing was something to be nervous about. Even Bucky had said he was a little nervous the last time he'd talked to the devil. Steve's nerves gave way to excitement however when he was close enough to the door to wrap his hand around the handle. The door was silent when he pushed it open the room inside however wasn't. The sound of dozens of voices and the whisper of wings filled his ears as Steve took his first few steps into the room. Blue eyes went wide with wonder when he tilted his head back and looked up. The air seemed to be filled with small pixie like creatures. Steve knew better however. The air above him wasn't filled with pixies but with cherubs. Each one stood about a foot tall and had six small dragonfly like wings in a wide array of colors.

There was every color he could imagine from black to orange to pale pink and dark blue and one of those bright winged creatures flitting about the room was going to be his to protect. "It is quite an amazing sight isn't it?" A sudden voice from out of nowhere asked. Steve turned his head so that he could look at the voices owner. Okay so it was clear that the angel standing in front of him hadn't come out of nowhere but it seemed like he had. The angel was tall with pale skin, black hair and bright blue eyes. He also had a strong British accent. The angel's wings were a creamy color that reminded Steve of vanilla cake batter. "I've never seen anything like it." Steve admitted his voice filled with quiet awe.

The angel gave him a smile before looking down at the clipboard that Steve hadn't noticed before. "May I ask your name, Sir?" Steve blinked and shook himself from his cherub induced stupor before answering. "Steve Rogers." Blue eyes darted down to the pages on the clipboard and while the angel in front of him flipped through pages looking for Steve's profile page Steve himself turned his gaze back to the cherubs. The light pouring through the thin membrane that made up the cherubs wings made his fingers twitch. He would have given anything at that moment to have had his sketch book and colored pencils with him. He'd have to try and draw the sight before him when he got home. Not that anything he could ever draw would be compare to what he was seeing now.

"Here you are." Steve turned his gaze back to his companion. The angel was smiling a soft smile and nodding his head as he looked over Steve's page. "I'll admit that you have some of the best credentials I've ever seen Master Rogers. I think I know just the cherub." The angel turned and motioned for Steve to follow him as he began walking towards the back of the room. Steve hadn't noticed before but the room around him was filled with ledges ranging from a foot to about a yard in length that stuck out from the wall. Many of them had cherubs' perched on them in small groups. They stopped when they were standing under one that was currently seating four bright winged cherubs sitting in something that tried very hard to be a circle.

While Steve couldn't make out any real details about what the cherubs' sitting several feet above him looked like he could see the color of their wings deep purple, pale pink, green and silvery-grey. "Are you ready to meet your charge?" Steve smiled and nodded his eyes never leaving the cherubs' above his head. The angel beside him chuckled. "Anthony." The angel called and Steve couldn't have moved his eyes even if the world around him caught fire. His eyes were glues to the small group waiting for one of the ones he could see to move. None of them did however instead they continued talking amongst themselves. Steve frowned and wondered if they hadn't heard the angel's call.

"Give them a moment. They're saying good-byes and wishing each other luck." Steve smiled. "It's fine. I can wait for them to finish." He didn't have to wait long however because a minute or so later a cherub took to the air above the heads of the others. Steve blinked in awe because he hadn't seen the cherub that had taken to the air amongst the other four likely because he'd been sitting against the wall. As the cherub moved towards where he and the angel were standing Steve couldn't help but notice that unlike all of the others this cherub's wings weren't one color but two. Bright gold near where his wings met his body faded into a deep red at the ends.

It took Steve a moment to realize that he was staring at the dark haired cherub with his mouth hanging open like a fool. His teeth clicked together as he closed his mouth while Anthony gave him an amused look. "Steve Rogers this is Anthony. From now on you'll be his guardian." Anthony darted forward before stopping not an inch away from Steve's face. The devil made sure to hold as still as possible while his new charge looked him over. And since the opportunity was there he looked the cherub over as well. The little being in front of him was small even for his kinda and his skin had a slightly sun kissed look to it like he got a lot of sun. His hair was dark and curled just slightly at the ends. The only reason Steve could tell was because they were so close to each other. Anthony's eyes were a warm brown and set into a round face. There was even, Steve was slightly amused to notice, a light dusting of dark facial hair on the cherub's cheeks and upper lip. Steve was sure that whenever the cherub before him made his change into an angel it'd turn into a full mustache and beard. There were several seconds of silence between them before Anthony settled again and spoke. "He's really big." The angel standing next to them chuckled.

"Well he'll need to be if he's going to take care of you." Anthony made a peeved sounding noise as he turned in the air. "Are you saying I'm a handful Jarvis?" Anthony asked giving Steve the one thing he hadn't had, Jarvis's name. Jarvis offered Anthony a smile his eyes bright. "I'm saying that it takes a hoard of angels to keep you in line." Anthony grinned a wide smile that showed off most of his teeth. "Well at least life will never be dull with him around." Steve said adding his two cents into the conversation.

"Oh, I like you." Anthony said as he flew back over to Steve. The cherub hovered in the air for a moment before landing on Steve's shoulder. Steve turned his head so the he was looking at the cherub on his shoulder. Blue eyes met brown and there was a slight pause before Anthony offered Steve one of his small hands. Reaching up Steve was extremely careful when he wrapped his large finger around Anthony's much smaller one. The pair shook and Anthony offered him another grin. "I'm Anthony but everyone calls me Tony." Anthony, no Tony, said. "Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you Tony."

The keys to Steve's loft rattled together as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Pale wood swung inwards on well-oiled hinges without so much as a creak. The room that Steve and Tony entered was open and filled with light that spilled through three large windows set into the far wall. Tony was quick to dart into the room so that he could poke him nose into everything within reach. Steve had learned very quickly that Tony had a need to know just about anything that crossed his mind. The cherub had asked dozens of questions on their trip back to the loft and Steve had done his best to answer them. Thankfully all of Tony's questions so far had been fairly simple but Steve knew that as the cherub saw more and more of the world the more difficult his questions would become.

Everything Steve knew about cherubs pointed to that being a good thing. A cherub with a drive to learn would one day turn into an angel that could do more than just blessings. It was after all up to the cherub and their devil to further the education that had started at the Institute. Steve would worry about Tony's education later however because for now all the two of them really needed to do was get to know one another and there was one very good way to do that. Steve smiled as he walked further into the main part of his loft only stopping to talk off his shoes and place them against the wall. Tony was standing on a pile of blankets and pillows that were sitting in a laundry basket in front of a bowl shaped chair.

Steve couldn't quite remember who had told him to get a papasan chair for his cherub to nest in but he wasn't regretting it. And judging by the way Tony's wings were moving Tony seemed pleased by the chair as well. "I hope that's big enough." Steve said as he walked over to where Tony was standing before sitting on the couch that sat beside Tony's chair. "I tried to find as many soft pillows and blankets as I could." Steve nodded at the pile of things Tony was standing on. Tony tilted his head to the side considering both the chair and the pile of things to build a nest with before he turned towards Steve and smiled.

"It's great. I can do a lot with this." Tony admitted as he reached down and ran a small hand over the blanket beneath his feet. The material was soft but not overly fuzzy. It was absolutely perfect for building a place for him to curl up in when he felt the need. Small wings began to beat the air and in a few seconds Tony was hovering above the pile and eyeing both the materials at his disposal and the chair in question. Nest making was serious business after all and wasn't to be taken lightly. Steve fought back the urge to chuckle as he watched Tony's face twist and turn as the cherub considered his options. He wasn't going to interrupt Tony while he was planning out his space. Not even to tell him that he had another chair upstairs to sleep in until he made the change and was too big for it. Telling Tony could wait until the cherub was finished with his chair here.

"Got it!" Tony cried as he clapped his hands together before moving to take the blanket from the top of the pile. He managed to get it about halfway out of the basket before the blankets weight began to drag him back down again. Steve laughed earning an annoyed look from Tony before reaching over and pulling the blanket out of the basket himself. "How about you tell me which one you want and I get it for you." Steve suggested, "It'll go much faster that way and you'll be able to spend your time arranging things instead of fighting to get them out of the basket." Tony chewed his lip for a moment before nodding. Steve pulled the basket over to where he was sitting while Tony moved over so that he could stand on his chair instead. "Where do you want to start?" Steve inquired. Tony chewed his lip for a moment before small wings began to beat the air.

Tony hovered near the laundry basket looking at the blankets and pillows. There was a moment of silence before Tony spoke. "Grey and white pillows first before red, blue, and green blankets." Steve nodded and began digging through the basket pulling out the requested pillows before placing the pillowed on Tony's chair so he could move them around as he pleased. Tony scratched behind one of his ears for a moment before landing and tugging the pillows in several different directions. It took the cherub a few moments to get them placed where he wanted them but as soon as he'd managed it he took to the air again. "Next." Tony said making a 'hurry up' motion with his hands. Steve chuckled at Tony's impatience before he started digging out the blankets. Soft material rubbed against Steve's fingers as he pulled the grey blanket off the top of the pile and laid it down on the chair. Tony went to work in half a heartbeat working on getting the blanket where he wanted it. From what Steve could tell so far Tony nest was actually going to look like a nest.

While Steve had known about the nesting tendencies of cherubs (hence him being prepared) he hadn't expected them to look like actual bird's nests. It was one of those small bits of information (one piece of many) that never seemed to make it to the ears of devils. There were lots of little things like that that never seemed to be written down or passed on and Steve made a mental note to see if Tony would agree to let him write some of those small unknown habits down. It'd be nice to have some sort of guide for future devils even if it would never be complete. "Next." Steve jerked slightly because for half a second he'd been lost in his own thoughts and forgotten to get the next blanket out for Tony. Tony gave him a weird look as Steve dug out the next blanket before shaking his head and returning to his work.

Thankfully the cherub didn't seem to care about Steve's drifting thoughts. It helped that he seemed more focused on his work than he did on Steve at that moment. Steve wondered if Tony's focus was always going to be like this or if the cherub had such a laser like focus because it was his nest that was being worked on. He hoped that Tony could focus like this on other things because Steve loved the thought of Tony being eager for other things. It would help with continuing his education if he didn't have to fight with the cherub every step of the way.

He'd heard stories about cherubs who showed no interest in learning about anything at all and when their devils had been forced to force them to learn they'd fought with each other and been forced to separate. It didn't happen often but on occasion a pair clashed so much that they began causing more harm than good and had to be separated and repaired for the sake of both. And that was the absolute last thing that Steve wanted because more than anything he wanted this partnership between him and Tony to work. He wanted that more than anything. "Should I be worried?" Tony asked as he poked Steve on the forehead. Steve blinked and smiled.

"No, just thinking. I had an idea if you're willing to hear it." Tony tilted his head slightly. "Shoot." "I was wondering if you'd mind me keeping track of your habits." Steve said and while it might have been too soon to ask something like this of Tony it would be better to get the question out of the way now instead of putting it off for later. Tony chewed his lip for a moment. "What kind of habits?" He asked. Tony's voice didn't sound like he was completely against the idea but he did sound a bit weary. "Well nesting for one," Steve said as his eyes darted to the nest that the pair was building. "I didn't know that they actually looked like bird nests. I just thought you liked lots of things to burry yourselves under. Do all of you build nests?" Tony grinned at Steve's wording before answering.

"Nests are what we slept in when we were in the Institute. We each had our own separate nest but we could sleep in groups if we wanted." Tony explained as he hovered in the air his own nest building forgotten for the moment in light of Steve's questions. Tony didn't know if it was normal for devils to ask questions about the lives of their cherubs from before they were given to be guarded but he didn't really see anything wrong with answering. None of the angels had ever told them that they couldn't answer any of their devil's questions while at the Institute so it couldn't hurt to tell Steve anything he wanted to know. "Did you have your own room?" Steve asked. His fingers were twitching as if with the sudden desire to hold a pencil. Steve had no plans to get up and get one however because at the moment he had no idea where any of the three or four notebooks in his loft were and any time spent looking for them was time that he could be talking to Tony and helping the cherub with his nest building. Not that it much mattered anyways. Steve had a good memory and could write down everything Tony told him later and if worst came to worst and he forgot something he could always ask again.

"No. We all slept together in one room." Tony answered Steve's earlier question. Steve nodded before digging the last blanket out of the basket and placing it on the chair. Tony moved back to the chair without a word and set about arranging his blanket. Steve watched as Tony weaved the blankets around each other and around the pillows as well though he wasn't really sure how Tony was managing to do that. It was interesting to watch however because Steve had once watched an old woman weave a basket and thins wasn't anything like it. This was one of those things that he'd have to put in the guide.

Steve chuckled softly as he watched Tony fly around the room they would be sharing until Tony made the change into an angel. The cherub was busy poking around under his bed at the moment and was ignoring the remainder of the blankets and pillows that were sitting on the second papasan chair. He seemed more interested in checking every nook and cranny that he could reach before he fiddled with his second nest. Steve had no intentions of stopping him from looking around as much as he wanted. So long as he didn't break anything Steve had no problem letting him look to his little hearts content. Besides Steve had something else to be doing at that moment anyways. His footsteps were soft as he walked across the room his blue grey tail lazily swishing back and forth behind him as he walked. His destination was the box sitting in the bottom of his closet that held the fine leather bound sketch book that he'd gotten for Christmas the year before. The book in question was the perfect thing to use for his Cherub Guide and Steve was glad that he hadn't used the book when his last one had gotten full a few days before.

It seemed that luck was on his side in the endeavor. The hinges of the closet door squealed a little as Steve opened it. Steve winced at the noise and decided that he was going to make Bucky pay to have the door fixed after all. The sound had one advantage however because it was enough to draw Tony out from under the bed to where Steve was standing. "What ya doing?" Tony asked as he hung over Steve's shoulder. Steve glanced back at the cherub before bending down to dig through the box. "I'm getting a book so I can write everything you tell me about down." "Cool!" Tony said delighted about the fact that Steve was in fact going to do his guide.

"Very." Steve said with a soft laugh. Bending down Steve stuck his hand into the cardboard box sitting at the front of his closet. It only took him a moment to find the leather bound book that he intended to use. "What do you think?" Steve asked as he held the book up for Tony to inspect. Brown eyes and small hand examined the book for several moments before Tony nodded his approval. Steve smiled as he tucked the book under his arm and moved towards the chair that held the rest of Tony's nesting materials. "Are we going to work on this now or later?" Steve asked as he made a motion towards the mess in the chair. Tony sat down on his shoulder and pondered Steve's question for a moment before shrugging. "We can if you want but I kinda want to look around more." Tony said. Steve turned his head so that he was looking at Tony.

"We can work on it later. I don't imagine that you'll want to go to sleep any time soon and we still have a few hours before the sun goes down. There's time." Tony grinned his wings fluttering up and down even though Tony himself stayed where he was. "Can we eat? I want something sweet." Steve laughed. "I take it you have a sweet tooth as well." Tony shrugged in such a way that said it was true and he wasn't ashamed of it. "How about this? I'll fix something good and if you eat some you can stuff yourself on sweets after. I know food doesn't affect us the same way but it's always good to try and eat healthy foods too." Tony looked thoughtful before he grinned. "Fruit!" he exclaimed much to Steve's confusion. "What about it?" "They'd give us fruit to eat at the Institute. Sometimes it was just fruit and sometimes we got sweet things to dip it in." Steve blinked.

He had a few apples and some grapes but nothing like caramel or chocolate to dip them in. He had brown sugar but no bananas and as far as he knew bananas were the only thing he could think of that were good to eat dipped in brown sugar. "I have apples and grapes but nothing to dip them in." Steve admitted as the pair made their way out into the small room like area that led to the stairs. The space was open and a wooden rail ran along the edge of the floor to keep anyone from falling to the floor below. The open space outside of his room and a small second bathroom acted as his art studio. The stairs that led down to the first floor of his loft weren't visible from the doorway of Steve's bedroom and were well hidden by a small banister that extended a few feet past where the staircase ended. The stairs themselves were a little on the narrow side but other than that they were easy to traverse even when carrying something up or down.

"Let's go see what I have in the kitchen." Steve said as they began making their way back down to the first floor. Steve usually kept food for when he had company of the human variety and he and Bucky had times when a good burger sounded great but Steve wasn't quite sure what he had in his fridge at that moment in time. He'd thought about going grocery shopping but hadn't been able to figure out what to buy so he'd waited. He'd ended up waiting too long apparently but he wasn't too worried. Going to the grocery store sounded like it'd be a good outing for him and Tony to take in the morning.

The trip to the grocery store and the one that had followed to get Tony something to wear other than the white outfit had both proved to be a great success. Tony had had a blast looking at everything and asking a million different questions and Steve's apartment was now home to several different types of fruits that he hadn't known existed. His kitchen was also home to several different types of dip because apparently the messier the food was to eat the more Tony liked it. Now however was one of the few moments were Tony seemed more willing than usual to tuck himself away in the crook of Steve's arm and make himself as small as possible. That of course may have had something to do with all the stares they'd gotten on the bus ride to Central Park. Usually Steve would have just taken him and Tony on his bike but he wasn't quite sure how to ride with Tony.

That and he didn't plan on going on any trips until the helmet he'd requested from Jan made its way from Jan's hands to his and then to Tony's head. But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the day he and Tony planned to spend in the park. While being able to fly around their home was all well and good Tony needed fresh air just as much as he needed to exercise his wings. Central Park was the perfect place for both things. The park was large enough that they could get all the exercise they wanted and more while getting away from the overly crowded streets. Plus they were less likely to be bothered while at the park.

While most people never knew when an angel or devil was amongst them (due to their abilities to hide their extra appendages) they could always see cherubs for what they were. Most humans new better than to bother a cherub when they were out and about. There were plenty of stories about fools who'd tried to take a cherub or do one harm and had ended up incurring the wrath of the devils that protected them. Only the most brave, or foolish, of souls would dare try anything against a cherub out of fear of their devils.

Things like that however tended to happen in places that were more crowded however and as far as Steve knew nothing to worrying had ever happened in Central Park. Cherub wise at least. Central Park was as busy as it ever was during a weekday during the school year after school had let out. Once they'd wandered off of one of the main pathways however Tony pulled himself out of the crook of Steve's arm and darted up into the air. Don't go too far." Steve called into the air as Tony moved to inspect the brightly colored leaves. The look on Tony's face seemed to suggest that he'd never seen maple leaves in autumn before. It was possible of course because Steve had no idea where the Institute Tony had come from was located.

Steve could only guess that it had been someplace warm because of Tony's reaction to New York during fall. It was fun to watch however and Steve knew that once some of the awe wore off he'd be playing twenty questions again. For now however Steve was content to watch Tony flit about above his head so long as the cherub didn't stray too far away. The walk was peaceful and the few people that they did pass didn't think to look up above their heads. Few words passed between the pair as they went each content enough to not disturb the sounds around them. A rustle of a tree branch and a shower of falling leaves caused Steve to stop and look up. Tony was sitting in a branch several feet above his head and giggling madly. Steve laughed as well as he brushed leaves off of his leather jacket. "You think that's funny do you?" Steve asked. Tony laughed again and darted down to pluck a bright red leaf from the top of Steve's head.

"Very." Tony answered his smile bright and happy. Reaching out Steve plucked the red leaf from Tony's hands and twirled it around in his fingers before lightly smacking Tony in the face with it. Tony sputtered and dropped a few inches in shock before laughing and darting away again. "Just wait until we get to an open area and we'll see how you like getting buried in leaves!" Steve yelled, his voice a few pitches louder than usual. Tony simply laughed and continued to dart around the trees. From what Steve could tell he was gathering leaves now each one as brightly colored as the last. When the pair finally emerged into an open are with a playground to one side of the path Tony flew down and sat on Steve's shoulder his collection of leaves in hand. It was the type of scene that would make a wonderful picture.

The autumn sun caused Tony wings to almost glow with color and Tony's hands were full of the short stems of bright leaves. There were only red, yellow, and orange leaves however because Steve could only conclude that the brown leaves hadn't been bright enough (or simply weren't the right color) to catch Tony's attention. The sight made Steve wish he'd brought his sketch book and colored pencils with him so he could draw the sight before his eyes. "What's that smell?" Tony asked as he turned his attention to whatever it was he was smelling. Steve sniffed and much to his delight realized that he knew what the scent Tony was referring to was.

"Popcorn. There's a vender just there selling it." Steve pointed to a man standing in front of a bright red popcorn maker selling popcorn in medium and small bags. "Popcorn?" Steve blinked as a new realization smacked him in the face. "You've never had popcorn?" Tony shook his head. "No, the angels didn't give use sweet things very often." He answered. Steve smiled. "I'll buy us a bag and you can try some." Tony brightened at the offer his wings fluttering in excitement.

"Awesome." Tony chirped as he took flight again. Steve watched as he flew over to a picnic table that was only a few yards away from the man selling popcorn. Steve watched as Tony sat and began sorting through his leaves small drown eyes darting his way every few seconds. Steve was grinning as he bought a medium and small bag of popcorn from the venders turning his back to the tables for a moment as he took and paid for their treat. When he turned back around however he stiffened at the sight of a human that was far too close to where Tony was sitting. The tenseness in his body only lasted for a few seconds however before he relaxed.

The person that was slowly creeping up behind Tony was a small child that couldn't have been any older than three or four. The child was female and even from where Steve was standing he could see the butterfly pattern on the girls pants. It wasn't hard to figure out what the child wanted. Steve shifted the bags of popcorn so that he had a free hand as he walked. It was just as the child reached out to touch one of Tony's outstretched wings that he wrapped his hand around her small wrist in a soft grip. The child made a noise of surprise as he pulled her hand away and that was enough to pull Tony's attention away from what he was doing and to the pair. The cherub and child both wore surprised looks before Tony smiled and climbed to his feet. "Hello." Tony said his voice bright and cheerful as he waved at the girl.

The girl herself plopped her thumb in her mouth and offered her own small wave in return. Placing the popcorn on the table Steve moved to sit being careful so that he didn't pull the girl from the bench she had climbed upon so she could reach Tony. "Pitty." The child said around her thumb as she pointed at Tony's wings. Both Tony and Steve smiled at the badly pronounced word before glancing at each other. Tony nodded at Steve's questioning look before turning slightly so that his wings were facing the child. Reaching out Steve took the girl's hand in a soft grip and moved it towards Tony's wings. "You have to be gentle if you want to touch his wings. If you hurt one he won't be able to fly." The girl's mouth made a small 'O' as Steve ran her fingers along the edge of one of Tony's wings before she began to giggle in delight.

"Karin!" The sudden horrified cry had all three turning to see a swiftly approaching lady who could only have been Karin's mother. Karin made an unhappy noise and pulled her hand out of Steve's so she could stick her thumb back into her mouth. Steve felt his lips twitch and had to fight back the urge to smile. Not that it seemed to matter at all to Tony because he could hear the cherub's soft giggles. "I am so sorry." The woman apologized as she walked up to Steve. "I turned around for a minute and she was gone. I hope she wasn't bothering you." Steve chuckled at the frantic tone the woman's voice had taken as she talked. He let her continue on for a few seconds before holding up his palm. Understanding his gesture the woman went quiet so that Steve could speak. "It's no problem mam. I expected something like this to happen and she wasn't bothering us at all."

It was true as well. Steve knew that children were drawn towards cherubs (and cherubs to children though that was for a completely different reason) because of their size and brightly colored wings. It wasn't a bother at all for them to come up to Tony so long as they didn't intend to hurt him. Karin was one of those that he was more than happy to have around. The woman before him sighed in relief before bending down to her daughter's level before reaching out and gently tugging her daughter's finger from her mouth. "Did you thank them?" Karin's mother asked. Karin blinked and turned so that she could look at Steve and then at Tony. "Fank ou." Karin mumbled in a low and shy voice while looking at her shoes. Tony grinned up at Steve at the child's shy thanks. "You're very welcome." Steve said for the both of them.

"Steve, popcorn?" Tony asked as he moved from the table and into the air beside Steve's head. Steve smiled before reaching down to pick the smaller bag up from the table. "Sit and I'll give it to you." Steve ordered. Tony grumbled something that Steve ignored under his breath before floating back down to sit in the table. His demeanor changed however when Steve sat the small bag of popcorn down in front of him. Without another word Tony began popping kernels of popcorn into his mouth at such a high speed that Steve was amazed he wasn't choking on them though he was fairly certain that Tony wasn't tasting them with how fast he was eating them.

Karin soft giggle alerted Steve to the fact that both she and her mother were still standing there. Turning his attention back over towards the pair Steve found himself under the inquiring gaze of Karin's mother. "May I ask you something?" the woman asked. Steve blinked alright taken aback before nodding. "So long as it isn't too intrusive. Then by all means ask away." The dark haired woman offered Steve a timid smile that matched her daughters own shy look to a t. "I was wondering if you could tell he a few things about him." She said nodding down to where Tony was sitting and sharing his popcorn with Karin.

"She's having a good day today and that's wonderful but she's at that age where a good day doesn't mean a good night. She loves fairies though and I was hoping that she'd be a bit easier to handle if she thought she was doing the same things he did." She explained.

Steve fought back the urge to laugh. He'd heard horror stories about toddlers from a few of his human friends and if he could make this woman's life even the tiniest bit easier then he'd do anything in his power to help. If that meant letting her know a bit of Tony's routine then he'd do it. "I'd be more than happy to help." Steve said with a sincere smile. The look of relief and gratitude that crossed the woman's face was almost enough to make Steve laugh out loud.

"What do you want to know?" Steve asked. That was all it took for an almost never ending stream of questions to fall from the woman's mouth. Okay so it wasn't exactly a never ending stream but it seemed that way because the moment he'd answered one question the woman was asking him another one. While Steve had hoped that the woman's questioning would be quick he wasn't very put out by the length of time it was taking her to state her curiosity and learn what she needed.

Not that Steve was giving Karin's mother his full attention anyways. It wasn't hard to watch as Tony and Kirin devoured popcorn from the corner of his eye. It was really quite cute watching Tony interact with the child. It was also good because while devils, like him, feed off of the energy of souls (auras), cherubs like Tony feed off of emotions (preferably positive because negative emotions could make them severely ill) and every moment that Tony spent near the giggling child was another moment that he could feed off of her joy. So really it was a win-win situation if he cared to think about it enough.

So as Tony ate popcorn with Karin and Steve answered her mother's questions Steve found that his attention, while split between the two, wasn't so depleted that he didn't notice the new person joining their group. The figure hovered at the very edge of Steve's vision for several moments before moving forward to sit on the bench on the opposite side of the table from Steve and Karin's mother. The small wave that Karin sent the figure was enough to let Steve know that she knew them. Which meant that whomever it was had come to the park with her and her mother and was someone that they knew. That little fact didn't help Steve relax at all because while Steve was giving the newcomer at least some of his attention Tony had only glanced back before continuing to eat his popcorn. Continuing to keep as much of his attention on the newcomer as possible Steve turned whatever was left back towards answering questions.

There were several seconds where nothing happened at all and where Steve began to think that perhaps he was simply overreacting. This wasn't so however because a few moments later Tony jerked forward his wings flared and moving at speed. Without even thinking Steve whipped around and his hand shot out to wrap around a thin wrist that had been about to wrap around one of Tony's delicate wings. Wide eyes and a sharp cry of startled pain were his reward as he held the thin wrist in a tight grip and pushed back the sudden desire to growls and let his lashing tail be seen. He managed to do neither however and after Tony was safely in the air next to him, he pried his fingers apart and let the wrist go.

"Curtis!" This this Karin's (and apparently Curtis') mother's voice was appalled and horrified. Curtis was a boy who couldn't have been older than thirteen and at the moment he looked like he was about to wet himself in fear. His eyes were wide and terrified and fixed on Steve like he expected the devil to cut him into pieces and eat him. Steve didn't even have time to take a breath for the lecture that was about to pour past his lips because Cutis' mother was already tearing into her son. "How dare you young man? I know I raised you better than that. You know not to touch a cherub's wings without permission." Curtis' mother said her voice rising in pitch with each word. It wouldn't be long until she was shouting. "But Karin did it." Was the only reply that he seemed able to make. "Karin is three and had permission and help. I want you to apologize right now young man."

"Sorry." Curtis mumbled under his breath before rolling his eyes. That seemed to be the last straw for his mother because the next thing Steve knew she was around the table and hauling her son up by his arm words spewing out of her mouth son fast that even Steve was having trouble keeping up at that point. The woman stopped speaking to her son only long enough to gather he daughter and give her own thanks and apologies. There was only silence from the pair as they watched the small family walk away.

Only Karin offered them a good-bye her small hand waving back and forth from over her mother's shoulder. It was only after the two of them had waved back at the three year old that Steve was able to find his voice. "Are you alright?" He asked as he held out a hand for Tony to land on. "I'm fine." Tony reassured even as he took Steve's offered hand. He even went so far as to turn so that his back was facing Steve and spread his wings apart so that the devil could examine them himself. "He didn't touch me. I was too fast for him." Tony said his voice slightly smug. Steve sighed in relief before turning Tony back around and looking him in the eye.

"Don't get smug just because you managed to get away from a teenager. There are things out there that could catch you with ease Tony." Tony's wings dropped at Steve's reprimand and for a moment Steve felt bad for being so harsh with the cherub. If he wanted Tony to survive and reach the next stage of his life however there were times where he'd have to be. Now didn't have to be one of them however. Not when they were still new to each other and learning. So putting the events that had just transpired behind him, as much as he was able, Steve turned his attention to his untouched bag of popcorn and what was left of Tony's. "Why don't we go see the ducks and finish our popcorn? His suggestion was met with a bright smile.

Steve winced at the loud crack of thunder that rattled the glasses sitting on the counter to dry. It had been raining buckets all day and it seemed that the forecast for thunderstorms hadn't been wrong like he'd been hoping. Not that Steve really minded the storms it was just that for some reason or another it was storms rather than rain that made him want to do nothing more than lay down and take a nap.

Shrugging and shaking his head Steve sat his last cup down on the towel laid out on the counter before drying off his hands and walking back into the main area of the loft. The sky outside of the three large windows was a dark deep grey that made it seem much later than it actually was even with the lights Tony had turned on to counter the darkness. Tony himself was sitting in his chair and flipping through one of Steve's smaller art books brown eyes taking in the different pictures on each page. It appeared that he'd finally gotten tired of trying to see through the snow on the TV and had resorted to looking through one of Steve's lighter art books in an attempt to find something to do.

The realization that Tony didn't have anything to read or to amuse himself with made Steve wince. For whatever reason getting those things seemed to have slipped his mind completely over the past few days though in part it might have been because Tony had been spending so much time poking his nose into every crook and cranny that he could for boredom to take hold. That and Steve had been a little weary about taking Tony back outside since the incident at the part two days before. It was stupid of course because Steve knew that something like that wasn't likely to happen again but the event had been enough to make him feel overly protective and it was taking more time than Steve was willing to admit for that feeling to fade.

While his overprotective nature was something that Steve couldn't easily fix curing Tony's apparent boredom was something that he could fix. Just not while it was storming outside. "What do you think about getting you a library card?" Steve asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled a sketch book from under one of the end tables that sat next to it. Tony's eyes went wide at the idea and a slow smile crossed his face. Had he not had one of Steve's books sitting in his lap it was completely possible that he might had darted into the air at the thought. While he couldn't fly at the moment his wings didn't seem to be able to stay still. It was almost as if they were just as excited about the idea as their owner was.

"That would be awesome!" Tony exclaimed aloud as he wiggled his way out from under the book. Steve had been right about the flying because as soon as he was clear of the book Tony was in the air his entire body moving in a way that expressed excitement better than just any one part could. "When are we going?" Steve let himself watch Tony for a few more seconds before answering. "If it isn't raining we'll go tomorrow. Did they have a library at the Institute?" Steve both answered and asked. Tony nodded.

"They taught us to read and there was always a new book if we wanted it but nothing too advanced." Tony paused for a moment dropping a few inches in the air as he did so. "They told us that it would be our devil's responsibility to help us learn anything past the basics of what they taught us." Steve nodded his head in agreement as he began a rough outline on his blank page. "We were told that as well. According to the teachers I had when I was younger a devil is put in charge of their cherub's education after they leave the Institute as a way to help teach both of them responsibility. It's also supposed to help us connect to each other and form a deeper bond that in time may or may not turn into a true partnership." Steve recited. The sentience had been recited almost exactly as it had been said to him when he'd been in his own Institute listening to his teachers tell him everything that he'd need to know one day to care for his own charge just as they had once done. Now he was sitting in his living area talking to the cherub under his protection and quoting them. Things for him had certainly come full circle. "They told us that too." Tony said as he set back down on the edge of his chair.

"They taught us to a certain point then told us that the rest would be up to us and our caretakers. They said that it was up to us to find our own path in life. If we ended up a doing blessings or as warriors or something else entirely it didn't matter. What mattered was that it was the job of us and our devils to find our path." Tony stopped speaking for a moment leaving only the sound of the storm outside to fill the space leftover. Steve was more than content to let the silence continue for as long as Tony wanted. "They did tell us that all of us would learn to do blessings no matter what we ended up doing with our lives." Steve nodded. He'd been told the same thing.

"If you didn't do blessings then you'd never grow. You'd be stuck as a cherub for the rest of your life." Tony made a face that clearly stated his thoughts about staying small for so long and Steve couldn't help but laugh. "Don't want to be small forever." Tony muttered under his breath. A small pout had crossed the cherubs face at the thought and it was clear that being small was an annoyance that Tony had grown used to. "You'll grow eventually." Steve said, still chuckling. "It takes time for the transformation from cherub to angel to happen."

"I know that. It's the first thing we were taught." Tony replied his voice a soft growl of annoyance. All cherubs were taught about how they and only they could help ease the passing of the dying and give blessings to the young and the more they did it the better they got at controlling the energy they pulled from the emotions they feed on. Once they had enough control and enough energy a transformation was triggered and cherubs changed into angels. The six small wings that protruded from their backs merged into two large feathered wings and they grew to be their proper size.

Devils on the other hand were meant to escort the souls of the dead and collect the energy that a content soul gave off. Each devil carried a small bottle with them that was used to collect the energy (auras) of the dying soul. Much like how angels feed off of emotions devils feed off of auras and while they could feed off of the auras of angels (or cherubs) most preferred to feed off of humans instead. It was this preference that kept devils from draining an angel dry and killing them and while there were some devils who did do such things no one talked about them. "I know you know that and I'm sorry if I made it seem like I thought you didn't." Steve said as he watched Tony pout. He was willing to apologize for whatever nerve he'd stepped on if it would keep them from arguing. Tony sighed and uncrossed his arms wings drooping slightly.

"I know. I hate being small. Even Pepper's bigger than I am." Tony said his voice still slightly sulky. Steve had to fight back the urge to laugh again. He didn't know why Tony's newly found issue with his size was so amusing. It was probably because Steve himself had been small until his later years as a teenager and he'd hated every second of it as well. Luckily Tony was so small that he didn't have to worry about him going and picking fights in back alleys like he had. "Being small isn't so bad. I was small when I was young and it wasn't until I was seventeen or so that I hit my growth spurt. So I know how it feels to be smaller than everyone else." Tony arched an eyebrow and looked Steve up and down as if trying to picture the devil before him as anything other than tall and muscular. "Lies. All of it." Tony declared after a few seconds.

Steve simply shook his head and smiled. "No, it's true. I grew about a foot and a half or so not long after I turned seventeen. It was a nightmare. I outgrew everything and I was always hungry. I used to eat enough food in a day to feed a family for a week because we couldn't get enough aura bottles to keep up with my appetite." Steve said not even noticing that he'd slipped into story telling. Tony sat on the edge of his chair as quiet as he almost never was as he listened.

The day was cloudy and cool but thankfully the promise of rain wasn't hanging over their heads anymore. While it had rained a little earlier that morning it had stopped after about an hour and hadn't rained again since. That was good because the last thing Steve had wanted was to be forced to spend another day inside with nothing for them to do. Plus Tony had been talking about their trip since they'd gotten up that morning and the last thing Steve had wanted was to have to stay home. Now however Tony was sitting on his shoulder and looking up at the three story stone building in front of them.

While it wasn't the largest of the many branches of the Brooklyn Public Library it was large enough for him and had enough books to keep the both of them busy for years. "It's big." Tony said as he took in the building before them. "Our library was big but it was just one room and most of the books there were for our instructors." "Well we'll start you out in the children section and branch out as you go, okay?" "Sounds like a plan to me." Tony replied as Steve made his way up the front steps and towards the door. "Good. We'll have to take a trip to the main branch one day and look around. I haven't been there in a while so it should be fun." Steve said as he pulled the door open and stepped inside. Cool air wrapped around the pair as Steve made his way to the front desk and one of the women sitting behind it.

She was just what he was looking for too. A shadowy pair of light purple horns identified her as one of Steve's own just as the sight of Steve own horn's would identify him to her. It was impossible for devils and angel to hide from one another without the aid of strong magic and there were very few that had access to such things easily. Steve offered the woman a smile as he approached the desk she was sitting behind.

"How may I help you two today?" she asked as he eyes darted from Steve to Tony and back again. "I need a Library Card." Steve said as he pulled out his wallet out of his back pocket. The female devil nodded and began gathering the necessary forms while giving the usual talk about books and what to do if your card was lost. By the time she'd done her little speech Steve had filled out the small number of forms and was ready to sign Tony's name to his card. He had to stop however because there was one thing that he didn't have that he needed. "Do you have a last name?" Steve asked as he turned his head towards Tony. Tony blinked before shaking his head. "No, I never needed one before now." Steve sighed.

All angels and devils chose their last name eventually. Steve's surname had been taken from the kind hearted woman who had taken him into her home not long after he was finished with his time at the Institute. Sarah Rogers had been a kind hearted woman of whom Steve only had the fondest of memories. "Is there anything you'd prefer?" Steve asked as his pen hovered over the card. Tony thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Not really." The cherub admitted. Steve "hmmed" in response to Tony's answer. There was a moment when he considered simply putting down his own chosen name but that wouldn't be fair to Tony. Tony deserved the right to choose his own last name just like Steve himself had. It was as the pair stood in silence thinking that an entered Steve's head. I had a friend when I was younger that you remind me of a little. Would you like his last name?" Steve asked because now that he'd put a little bit of thought into it there were some things in Tony that had been in Howard too. "What was it?" Tony asked his wings fluttering with curiosity.

"His last name is Stark." Steve answered correcting Tony's usage of the past tense. Tony's brow furrowed as he thought it over even going so far as to mouth the name a few times as if to test it out for himself. "Tony Stark." He said at last before nodding. "I like it." Steve smiled and shook his head and wondered what Howard would think about Tony choosing to that the same last name as him. It was hard to tell with his old friend anymore. Either the man would find it amusing or it'd annoy him more than it really had any right to. Not that Steve saw much of Howard anymore.

No, the other man was too busy running his company to think about old friends for any real amount of time. His wife did send him a Christmas card every year and sometimes an invite to their yearly Christmas party. Not that Steve went often. There were usually too many businessmen there for his comfort which meant that all Steve could really do was make small talk and eat and drink more than he really should have. Not that any of that was what mattered at that moment in time. No, what mattered was signing Tony's card so that he could check out books to read. So Steve put Howard out of his mind and wrote Tony's name across his card.

The she-devil behind the counter smiled at his as she went to put away the forms and both Steve and Tony gave her a wave as she went. "Now then let's go find you something to read." Steve said as he began walking towards the children's books as Tony flew along beside him. The room itself was simply a largish room that sat off to the side of the main part of the library. A large wooden archway marked the entrance and beyond that were shelves full of books meant for children and on some occasions anyone else as well because there were just some books that had to be read again no matter how old you were. Turning towards Tony Steve made sure that he had the cherub's attention before he began speaking.

"Okay, you go and find a few books to read and I'll be out here looking for something to read as well. I'll come get you when I'm done." Tony nodded his head bobbing up and down while his eyes darted into the room before him. It was more than clear that Tony was itching to get inside and look through all the books and Steve was half tempted to see how long it took Tony to get frustrated with him by not moving and making him wait to go in. As the seconds passed Steve could see the frustration building up in Tony's small body.

He was half waiting for Tony to start turning red like Tinkerbell did when the fairy was angry though any red turning on Tony would be a bad thing. "Yell, if you need me?" Steve ordered and that was all it took for Tony to dart into the room. Steve shook his head in amusement before turning away to wander the shelves and find his own books.

Tony's wings beat as he darted around the room and took in all the books that he had to choose from. The library at the Institute had had a nice selection of books but there had almost never been enough time for him to look or read as much as he wanted to.

He had managed to get through a good number of them however over his year and a half there and his instructors had been more than pleased by how fast he'd picked up the things they had to teach him. It had never been enough to quell that constant desire to learn however but now he had the chance to get at least eight books and he could read as much as he wanted. Steve had promised that they'd visit once a week so long as the weather allowed and Tony intended to make the devil keep his promise.

Not that it didn't seem like Steve wouldn't. Steve had done a lot for him since they had been paired together and while Tony knew that the devil was simply doing his duty it still made him happy to see that Steve was trying his hardest to do a good job in caring for him. He'd been worried at first but those worries had died a swift and painless death at the hands of his devil. Now however wasn't the time for reminiscing about the past week or so but for figuring out what books he wanted to take home with him. In fact Tony was so focused on the books that sat upon the shelves in front of him that he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone in his searching.

As it was neither actually noticed until they flew into each other and dropped the few feet that had been between them and the floor. "Ouch." Tony whined as he stood up and rubbed at his sore backside. He fallen from higher but that didn't mean that the collision with the ground didn't hurt. After he'd rubbed at his hurt Tony's wings flared in angry annoyance and he took a deep breath getting ready to yell at the being that had knocked him out of the air.

The words dies a swift death on his tongue as he turned and saw exactly who it was that he run into. The cherub was about his height with dark slightly wavy hair and a pair of round glasses perched on his nose. A pair of dark green wings flicked up and down behind him as a smile made its way across his face. Tony grinned because he knew the cherub that was standing beside him and he knew him well. "Brucie!" Tony cried in excitement as he threw his arms around his friend in a quick hug before pulling away. Bruce offered Tony a small smile in return for the hug before replying. "It's good to see you again Tony. How have you been?" He asked as the pair took to the air again.

This time however they were making sure that there was enough space between them that they wouldn't bump into each other. "Great," Tony grinned, "Life with a devil isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. A little boring sometimes but good. How about you?" Bruce shrugged. "Not bad really. My devil's a little scatter brained though. He has a bad habit of forgetting I'm there for short periods at a time but it's not so bad." Bruce replied as he shook his head. He did seem genuinely amused by his apparently scatter brained devil so Tony wasn't going to give the man and strikes just yet. All that mattered was that Bruce was happy and taken care of. How it was done wasn't any of his business.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked as he began looking over books again. "My devil's been looking through the archives in the basement. So I read while he looks for whatever it is that he's looking for." Bruce answered his voice colored with curiosity. Not that Tony could blame him for being curious. It wasn't even his devil and he wanted to know what he was looking at. "Anything good?" Bruce grinned before moving over to another shelf Tony not far behind. "These are all good reads." Bruce said as he gestured to a small series of book with worn covers. "Then there are the children encyclopedias which are always a good read."

Bruce pointed to a shelf that ran across the rooms back wall. Tony nodded and considered the books in front of him. He could get the first two and then move on to a few of the encyclopedias and then move on to something else if he wanted. The biggest problem he faced at the moment however was choosing what to get. Tony turned to look at where Bruce was hovering. The cherub was whipping his glasses on his shirt like there was something on them that needed to be whipped away. Tony knew better however because this was a habit that Bruce had had even at the Institute.

"Let's look at the encyclopedias first." Tony suggested as he darted towards the back wall. Bruce offered him a small grin before following after him green wings beating rapidly against the air as he attempted to catch up with Tony. Sadly his attempt failed because Tony managed to make it to the shelves just a few seconds before Bruce himself could. The pair grinned at each other before they began looking through the books on the shelves in front of them. There were several moments of silence before Tony made a noise and began tugging on one of the hard backed books on the shelf. "What'd you find?" Bruce asked as he floated down to Tony's shelf.

"Dinosaurs." Tony answered as he gave the book another tug. Bruce grinned in return as he moved to help Tony pull the book off of the shelf. While the book wouldn't be hard for a human to carry its large size made it a bit difficult for cherubs to grip let alone move by themselves. The two managed to get the book down and onto one of the brightly colored tables that littered the room before moving back to the shelf and looking for something else. This manure was repeated several times as the two found different books to look at. When the two were finished gathering their encyclopedias Tony's stack consisted of five and three of the books out of the series Bruce had shown him while Bruce's books were all encyclopedias.

That might have been because he'd been at the Library more and had had more time that Tony had had to read as much as he wanted. After Bruce and Tony had gathered their books they lay on their stomachs on a bright yellow table and flipped through the encyclopedia on dinosaurs that Tony had first picked out. This was how Steve found the pair more than half an hour later. Laying on their stomachs and gesturing at the book in front of them. Steve smiled as he watched them but made no attempt to move.

He was content to watch the pair talk and was willing to wait for them to finish chatting before getting Tony. Besides Steve had something else to focus on as they talked. Craning his neck Steve looked around the room for a moment before stepping out into the main part of the library and looking there as well. He hadn't seen any other devils as he'd walked the shelves and Steve knew that the devil at the front desk didn't have a cherub to guard because she'd been working here at the library for almost a year. So if there was another cherub in the building then that meant that there had to be another devil.

The big question was; where were they? Just the mere thought of leaving Tony alone like the other cherub appeared to be was enough to make Steve feel sick. The only reason he'd been able to leave Tony alone in the children's section had been because he knew that if something happened he'd be able to get to Tony before things got worse. To leave a cherub so utterly alone was just wrong. Sighing Steve stepped back into the room where Tony was and made his way over to the table where the cherubs were laying. Tony's head jerked up and around when he cleared his throat and the cherub grinned at him before speaking.

"Look Steve I found Bruce!" "I can see that Tony." Steve replied as he crouched down beside the table so he'd be more at the cherubs' level. After setting his books down on the floor he extended a hand out towards Bruce and offered the green winged cherub a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you Bruce."

"It's nice to meet you too." Bruce replied as she shook one of Steve's fingers with his small hand. Pleasantries bone and over with for the moment Steve focused on the one thing that wouldn't leave him alone. "Where's your devil Bruce?" Steve asked. Tony laughed while Bruce gave him a tolerant smile.

"He's down in the archives doing research. He leaves me up here so I can read." Steve's nodded in understanding. It still bothered him that there was so much space separating the two but there was nothing he could do about. To each their own and he had no right to criticize another's way of doing things no matter how much it bothered him. So, Steve put it out of his mind of the moment and chose to focus on the cherubs' in front of him. "Have you found your books?" Steve asked Tony as he eyed the two stacks. Tony nodded.

"Yep, right here." Tony said as he patted the pile of books that belonged to him. Steve's eyes darted to the books counting the number to make sure that Tony hadn't forgotten how many he was allowed. The seven in the pile Tony claimed as his and the eight that obviously belonged to Bruce was enough for him to conclude that the book the pair had been looking at was from Tony's pile. "Are you ready to go or do you want to stay a bit longer?" Steve asked. He had no problem with staying for a while longer so that Tony could visit with his friend. He was more than happy to find a place to sit and read while he waited. Tony chewed his lip as he thought over the question. Brown eyes darted to the window and the clouds that were a darker shade of grey than they had been earlier. It looked like it was going to rain again even though the Weather Man had said that it wasn't supposed to. "We can leave." Tony said finally making up his mind.

"Looks like it's gonna rain anyways." Steve made a slightly displeased noise as he glanced out of the same window that Tony had looked out of. The cherub was right by the way the sky was looking. "Alright." Steve said before turning his attention to Bruce. "It was wonderful meeting you Bruce and I hope to see you again soon." Bruce made no reply as he flipped Tony's book closed and pulled one from the top of his own stack. "See you Brucie!" Tony crowed as he slapped Bruce on the back a few times before taking to the air. Bruce offered the pair a smile. "Ya, I hope to see you soon to." Farewells done and over with Steve pulled Tony's books into his arm with his own and stood up. The pair waved at the lone cherub as they exited the room. Bruce waved back at them before he began reading again. "Did you have fun?" Steve asked as they began making their way back towards the front desk.

"It was great. I didn't expect to see Bruce again so soon. I figured that we wouldn't see each other again for a long time." Tony admitted as he took his usual place on Steve shoulder. "Well, I'm happy you got to see your friend again." If anything Tony seeing Bruce had actually reminded him to check in with Bucky because he hadn't seen him since he'd gotten Tony and that was never a good thing. He could only hope that Bucky getting his own cherub meant that he wasn't out on a date every other night. He'd have to give Buck a call once they got home and see about getting together. For now however he had other things to do. "We'll have to see if he and his devil will come over one night." Tony grinned and his wings fluttered. "Seriously?" "Sure, I can invite Bucky and his cherub and we can order Pizza or something."

Steve said. It'd be nice to have a get together with Bucky. It'd be a chance for them to visit and meet each other's cherubs and a chance for Tony and Bucky's cherub to visit with each other or if by some chance they didn't know each other already it'd be a good chance for them to meet. Some small part of Steve was surprised that Bucky hadn't come knocking on his door already for help or to just eat all his food as his friend was wont to do. Then again Steve hadn't exactly gone out of his way to see Bucky wither so he couldn't really say anything about Bucky's sudden disappearance from Steve's life. "When can we get together?" Tony asked, the idea having taken a firm hold in his mind already. Steve shrugged being careful so that he didn't dislodge Tony.

"If Bruce is here next time we come I'll go speak to his devil and see if he'd be interested and if he isn't then there's always Bucky and his cherub." "Sounds like a plan to me." Tony said and Steve smiled because he could hear the joy in Tony's voice. The she-devil that had been sitting at the front desk when they'd come in had been replaced by a different woman this one a human with grey hair and laugh lines around her eyes. Steve offered the woman a smile to go along with Tony's wide grin as he set their books down on the top of the desk. The woman's eyes darted between them lingering on Tony for a few seconds before she began the process of checking out their books. "Finally went and got yourself a cherub did you?" she asked. Steve winced slightly at the remark.

"Yes, Mrs. Hall I finally received a cherub." Steve answered. Mrs. Hall offered him a smirk as she stamped a card from the back of a book. "Good. I've lost count of how many times I've told you that you should apply for guardianship." Steve scratched at his neck his cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. "I didn't apply they chose me." Steve admitted. Mrs. Hall looked up from her work for a moment one grey eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"Well that's good. They should have chosen you sooner if you ask me." Steve's blush darkened and Tony sniggered at Steve's embarrassment. "The Elders chose who they wish when they wish Mam and there's nothing that can change that." Mrs. Hall snorted and turned her gaze back up to Steve again.

"I say they're all blind as bats for not choosing you sooner." Now she turned her attention from Steve to Tony. "What's your name dearest?" She asked her voice taking on a much kinder tone than it had had when she'd been speaking to Steve. "Names, Tony." Tony said as he held out his hand. Mrs. Hall took it in one of her own and gave it one quick shake before she went back to the books. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear. You tell me if he gives you any trouble. Any trouble at all and I'll take my walking stick to him." Tony outright laughed while Steve's shoulders slumped (though not enough to upset Tony balance) and he hung his head in mock shame.

"I get a cherub and now I'm the bad guy." Steve mumbled his voice low. Mrs. Hall simply chuckled and began putting their books into a bag. "That's the way it works Steven. It's the same way with daughters and granddaughters." Steve smiled at the older woman. "You know that I'd rather cut of my own tail with a blunt pocket knife than hurt him. It goes against instinct to purposely hurt a cherub. Well most instinct." Steve said his thoughts flashing to Bruce sitting alone in the children's section. As if picking up on Steve's thoughts Tony shifted slightly before speaking.

"Bruce doesn't mind being alone. If something does happen he'll hide and not even the Elders at the Institute could find Bruce when he didn't want to be found." Tony knew this well mostly because he'd had to help find his friend when he felt like being alone and worried the other members of their little group. It had always taken them a long time to find their friend because he'd know where all the best hiding places were. Heck, he could out hide Clint when the mood struck him and that wasn't something that was easily done. "I know it's none of my business but it still makes me uneasy." Steve admitted. Tony gave his a pitying smile but understanding smile while Mrs. Hall reached out and gave his hand a pat of sympathy.

"Don't you worry about him Steven. I go peek in on him every hour or so and his devil comes up every couple of hours to check on him." Steve simply sighed and shook his head before reaching out to take the bag holding their books. "I suppose. It was nice to see you again Mrs. Hall but I think we should get going before it decides to rain on us." "Don't be a stranger dear and don't worry so much. Everything will be alright." "She's right," Tony said as he poked Steve's cheek, "You'll give yourself grey hairs." Steve snorted and smiled. "I will not." He said as he waved good-bye to Mrs. Hall and began walking away. Before they exited the building Tony turned to wave at the elderly woman and called out a loud "Thank You." What it was for he didn't say but the knowing smile that crossed the woman's face said that she knew.

The sky outside was just as grey as it had been while they'd been inside of the Library. Only now there was a chilly wind to add to the ever darkening sky above. A shiver crawled up Tony's spine as the wind touched his open wings.

"It got cold." Tony said as he pulled his wings tight against his back. "It did. If I'd have thought of it I'd have brought your jacket." Steve said as he held out his arm in a silent invitation for Tony to move into the crook of his elbow. That way Steve's body would block some of the wind and Tony could get more of his body heat to help against the cold. Tony looked at his open arm for a second before shaking his head. "I'm good. I'll have to get used to the colder weather eventually anyways." Tony said with a shrug. It was true enough and it was probably better that he insist on being cold on a slightly chilly day rather than a freezing cold one when winter rolled around. So, if Tony wanted to sit in the wind then Steve wasn't going to stop him. At least not this time.

After that there was silence for several minutes as Steve walked and Tony rode on his shoulder the occasional shiver running through his body when a particularly strong wind blew. The silence between them was comfortable and while Tony watched the cloud above their head Steve watched the street full of people in front of him. People still stared but no one seemed willing to do anything other than that. Steve didn't know if it was because of the weather or if everyone was just in too much of a hurry to say anything at the moment but he was thankful for it either way. The pair was about halfway back home when Tony suddenly stiffened on his shoulder his wing going out behind him. They were held straight out as if something had spooked Tony. Worried Steve opened his mouth to ask what was wrong only to have Tony dart into the air and down the street before he could even form the first word.

"Tony!" Steve yelled as he took off after the cherub. Steve paid no mind to the people he was bumping into as he ran. He was only dimly aware of dropping the bag that held their books as he raced after his cherub. Had the sidewalk not been so crowded he could have caught up to Tony in a matter of seconds but that wasn't the case this time. If anything there seemed to be more people on the sidewalk that usual and none of them seemed to be willing to move out of his way. Instead they were all standing still or heading in the same direction as Steve himself. It didn't take long for the crowd of people to get so thick that Steve had to slow to a walk.

Steve was shoving his way past a particularly stubborn and heavily set man when the smell hit him and he stopped dead. Blood. There was blood nearby and if the strength of the scent was anything to go by then there had to be a lot of it. Steve swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat as he pushed past the crowd. Horrified whispers filled the air around him but he paid them no mind. He knew now what had caught Tony's attention and he knew what he had to do. Pushing his way out onto the street Steve winced at the sight of the stopped car. It was the softly whimpering form of a young boy lying on the street in a pool of his own blood that made his heart clinch.

Tony was kneeling on the ground next to the child's head his pants already stained a dark by blood. Steve could tell that Tony was speaking to the child trying his best to calm and quiet the boy's pained cries. It didn't seem to working however and the closer Steve got to the pair the more obvious that it became. Tony was talking long streams of words that might have been sentences had Steve been able to tell where one ended and another began. He couldn't however and with each passing seconds the boy grew more distraught and Tony talked faster. When Steve finally knelt down next to the pair he winced at what lay before him. It was clear now that Tony's words weren't having any affect because it was very likely that the child couldn't hear him and if he could it didn't seem like he could understand what tony was saying.

"Tony." Steve whispered as he reached down and placed a hand along Tony's back. Tony stiffened at the contact and the endless stream of words died in the cherub's throat. "I don't think he can hear you Tony." Steve said his voice as gentle as he could make it. Not that it mattered much because Tony still jerked like he'd been stung pulling away from Steve's hand so he was that much closer to the child before him. There was a moment of silence where Tony worried his lower lip before he began talking again. This time however he reached out and laid one of his hands on the boy's cheek in the hopes that perhaps that one small action would give the boy the comfort that his words couldn't.

It was perhaps the kindest thing that Tony could do seeing how the boy's soft cries had almost died completely by that point in time and his breaths were coming less and less often. Steve knew that the child wouldn't be alive much longer. So, Steve waited the last few seconds needed for the young heart to stop beating and for the final breath to leave the boys lungs. Steve was dimly aware of his tail swishing back and forth behind him and if the sudden increase in noise from the still gathered crowd was enough to go by then it was very likely that they could now see said tail and his horns as well.

Not that either thing mattered at that moment. The people around him could gape all they wanted he had a job to do and he was going to do it. Reaching out to the child on the ground Steve closed his eyes as his heart stilled and the fear and pain he'd been feeling faded away into the nothingness that often accompanied death. Steve's tail twitched and blue eyes closed on reflex so that he could see the energy before him and nudge the child's soul in the right direction. He could still hear Tony talking only now his voice sounded far away and full of sorrow. The distance didn't matter because the words he was saying now were familiar to Steve from when he'd been younger and had fought in the war. They were the words to a child's Service and they weren't going to be of any use because the child was dead and gone and the words were too late to be of any real use. There were several seconds where Steve was absolutely still not even his tail twitching before he opened his eyes and sighed. Deaths like this were no comfort could be given and no Service (at least not a proper one) provided weren't easy on either devil or cherub.

There had been no aura to collect from the child's soul and while that wasn't a problem it meant that the poor boy hadn't been at peace when he'd died. No, he'd been scared and hurting just like any other child his age would have been in the same situation and as much as Steve hated it there had been nothing that either he or Tony could have done to make the situation better. Sighing Steve opened his eyes and looked down his gaze going straight to Tony's quivering form. Tony was still sitting in the exact same position that he'd been in just moments before but now he was shaking like he was freezing. His wings quivered making short halting movements that were easily read as distress.

"Tony," Steve said, "Look at me." Tony turned around just enough so that he could look at Steve. His eyes were wide with only a thin strand of brown visible around the iris. Steve winched before reaching down and scooping Tony up into his arms so that he could hold his shaking cherub close. Steve ignored the blood that began staining his shirt as a result. He had more important things to do. First and foremost was getting away from the now moving crowd and getting them back home so he could take care of Tony because Tony was almost completely unresponsive in his arms and Steve knew from experience that he was going into shock. While the events of the past few minutes hadn't affected Steve as much things like death (especially a death like this one they'd just witnessed) were harder on a cherub's emotions than they tended to be on the emotions of devils and angels.

"DENZIL!" The sharp and horrified scream that tore through the air was more than enough to get Steve moving. The last thing they needed was to meat whichever family member had just arrived. It wouldn't help Tony at all and Steve himself had already done his duty. There was nothing more for them there. Steve knew that there was a chance that the woman running towards the fallen child would want to talk, or yell, at them Steve wasn't sticking around and waiting for it to happen.

So it was just the woman was kneeling next to the boy's body that Steve was working his way back through the crowd. People moved out of his way without any prompting whispering and pointing as the pair passed the sound of their voices helping to drown out the tearful wailing that was coming from behind them. Steve's tail lashed at someone who had come too close to them making Steve consider hiding both it and his horns. Not that it really mattered at the moment. It was just as likely that his tail and horns would make people back away just like they tended to make people point.

So keeping both out could be either good or bad meaning that it really didn't matter at that point in time. So for the moment Steve saw fit to ignore both things. If the humans had a problem with it then that was their problem and not his. He had more important things to do. Like getting home and taking care of Tony. Stopping only to pick up the bag of books that he'd dropped in his rush earlier Steve made his way back home as swiftly as possible without breaking into an all-out run.

While running would have gotten them home even faster Steve's long legs ate up the distance at a speed that wouldn't jostle Tony like him running would have. The ten or so minutes it took them to get back to the loft felt both too long and too short to the worried devil. The door creaked slightly as Steve shouldered his way in only pausing for a moment to turn on the lights and to drop their bag of books on the kitchen table as he passed it. Right now all he wanted to do was get Tony as comfortable as possible meaning that the first thing he was going to do was get them out of their blood stained cloths and into something clean. Steve footsteps were heavy as he climbed the short flight of stairs that would take him to the second story of his loft.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Steve said hoping that Tony would reply. The cherub was still quiet however and that more than anything bothered Steve the most. He could deal with the shaking and the tight grip that Tony had on his shirt. He could have dealt with Tony shouting and scream about how the child's death wasn't fair but there was nothing. No shouting at the heavens.

There was only a sorrowful silence that seemed to stretch on and on with no end in sight. The light in the bathroom came on with a soft buzz before filling the small room with pale light. There wouldn't be any need to shower but a warm washcloth soaked in hot water to wash away the blood that was no doubt under their cloths would be nice and Steve hoped that the change would help Tony if even a little. "Let go Tony." Steve said as he worked Tony's fingers out of the fabric of his shirt. Tony loosed his grip after a few seconds and let Steve set him on the counter before drawing his knees up to his chest and hiding his face away from his guardian.

Steve made of soft noise in his throat before turning on the tap and letting the water warm and fill the sink. While the sink was filling he made a trip into their room to grab a change of clothes for the both of them. While it was still fairly early in the afternoon Steve found no reason as to why they shouldn't put on pajamas. They'd be comfortable and the fabric wouldn't be anything near the rough material of their pants. Comfort was the key here and Steve was more than willing to break his daily routine if it helped Tony even a little.

It only took him a matter of seconds to gather their pajamas from the end of Steve's bed and make his way back to Tony. Steve had hoped that Tony would have moved at least a little bit while he'd been gone but that wasn't the case. Tony hadn't moved at all. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his back Steve could have thought that he was simply a very realistic decoration. Setting their cloths on the counter Steve reached over to turn off the water running into the sink before leaning down to grab a couple of washcloths from the cabinet under the sink. "Let's get you cleaned up." Steve said as he let one cloth soak in the water while he worked on getting Tony undressed. Tony didn't fight him though he didn't exactly help him either. Not that it much mattered. It wasn't hard to strip Tony of his clothing leaving the cherub in only his boxers. His underwear thankfully had been spared the same soaking that Tony's pants had undergone and were blood free.

Steve tossed Tony's shirt into the hamper before tossing his pants, socks, and shoes into the trash. All three items were stained in blood to some degree and Steve had no intentions of keeping them even if he could get all the blood out. Having stripped Tony of most of his clothing Steve reached into the sink and pulled out the washcloth he'd left soaking taking a moment to wring out all of the extra water before he began whipping Tony down. He started with the cherub's face being sure to keep his touch soft and light. The warmth of the wet washcloth seemed to bring Tony out of his stupor enough for the cherub to start moving a bit. While Tony made no move to take the washcloth himself nor did he seem to feel the need to speak he did move so that Steve could wipe him down more easily.

Tony wings twitched and fluttered slightly as Steve ran the wash cloth down the skin between them being careful not to bump them. The last thing he needed was to get Tony's wings wet. While it wouldn't have been a hard thing to fix Steve seriously doubted that having to get the blow-dryer out to dry them would help Tony's current mood any. When Steve had finished wiping Tony down and checking to make sure he hadn't missed any blood he threw the wash cloth he'd been using in the trash with everything else. While Tony wasn't exactly wet enough to need it Steve still wrapped him in one of the smaller towels in the bathroom. Tony blinked and eyed the slightly rough material before pulling the edges of the towel to his chest and sitting back down.

Tony's shaking had died down to the occasional tremor now that he was out of his dirty cloths he was still silent as a graveyard. Okay and maybe that wasn't the best wording because even Steve had to shiver at that thought. No more thinking about graveyards given the events that had taken place that day. Shaking the morbid thoughts from his head Steve turned his attention to changing his own cloths and getting cleaned up. It only took him a couple of minute to strip off his soiled cloths and wipe down with the second washcloth. It took him even less time to pull on his worn sweatpants and t-shirt. Having finished Steve turned his attention back to Tony.

"Let's get you changed and then we'll go get something warm to drink." Tony blinked the movement slow before he nodded. "Okay." Tony said his voice so quiet that even Steve had trouble hearing him. There was a wobble to Tony's voice like he was trying not to cry. Steve would take Tony talking again as a good sign even if the sound of his cherubs voice only made him want to hold Tony tight and never let go. Tony didn't fight to keep the towel when Steve reached down to take it. In fact he was more responsive now than he had been since their arrival home and that was a good thing. It meant that he was starting to come out of the shock that had taken hold of him when the child had died. Taking a chance Steve held out Tony's pajamas and waited for the cherub to take them from him. It took Tony a moment to take the pile of cloth from Steve but he did it and started dressing himself not long after.

The only thing he needed help with was for the buttons that held the flap of material that went between his wings to the rest of his shirt. That however was a daily battle that was often lost but Steve was used to helping with that so it wasn't a problem. Now that they were both cleaned and changed it was time to go back downstairs. Tony didn't complain when Steve picked him up again. He merely tucked himself into the crook of Steve's arm and wrapped his fingers back into Steve's shirt. The silence that overtook them this time wasn't as worrying as the last one had been and Steve found himself humming under his breath as he walked back down the stairs. The tune was one that Sarah Rogers had hummed while she cleaned her home or cooked food. It was a familiar tune that Steve took comfort in whenever he needed to think of something good. Some small part of him hoped that Tony would get just as much comfort from the tune as Steve himself did.

The steady tapping of rain on the windows filled the lower part of the loft as Steve's feet hit the floor. It was quiet and peaceful and the perfect time for something hot to drink. For half a second Steve considered setting Tony in his chair but after a few seconds of thought decided against it. Tony seemed more than content to sit in Steve's arm. So Tony stayed there even as Steve moved around the kitchen and gathered everything he'd need to make them a large mug of hot chocolate. Steve kept humming as he worked only stopping when he had to use his teeth to open that bag of chocolate mix so he could pour it into their cup of hot milk. It was easy enough to fill a cup with milk, that part was a bit awkward, and put it in the microwave to heat. If the situation had been different Steve would have forgone the quick mix and made coco on the stove but for now the quick and easy way worked.

Not that Steve had anything against hot chocolate made in the microwave. If made right it tasted perfectly fine. Steve had just pulled a spoon out of the utensil drawer when the microwave beeped. Placing the spoon on the counter next to the open package of mix Steve walked over and pulled the warm mug from the microwave. The mug clicked against the counter as Steve set it down. Brown stained white as he poured the mix in and began to stir being careful not to spill the brink over the sides of the cup.

The last thing he wanted was to make a mess. Drink made and in hand Steve made his way into the living area sitting down in Tony's chair. His larger body made a mess of the blankets and pillows that Tony had piled up but that was something could be fixed later. For now they were going to sit and drink hot chocolate. And so it was that for several minutes they did just that. The warm beverage chased away the last of Tony's shivers and it seemed like the cherub was as comfortable as he was going to get. His grip on Steve's shirt had relaxed and both his eyes and wings were drooping in a way that signified he was probably ready for a nap.

"You did what you could Tony and there's nothing wrong with that." Steve said his voice loud in the quiet. Tony stiffened again his body and wings going stiff. "I was supposed to help him." Tony swallowed. "I was supposed to help him find peace and I failed. He dyed thinking he was alone." Tony's voice quivered and he started shaking again.

"I know that but it wasn't your fault. He couldn't hear you Tony and he couldn't see you. You wouldn't have been able to help even if you'd been an angel." Tony stiffened again and when he spoke his voice was louder. "You don't know that I couldn't have. We're taught to bring peace to the dying and bless the young. We aren't supposed to fail." Steve snorted. Of course they'd be taught to succeed. If one went into a Service or Gifting expecting to fail then more often than not they did just that.

"Everyone fails Tony. Everyone and don't believe anyone who says they haven't. I've failed in my duties before. I failed to protect my men and they died because of it but I kept going because I had to." Reaching down Steve used a finger to tip Tony's head back so that they were looking at one another.

"Failure is a part of life that everyone has to learn to live with. It isn't easy and it isn't fun but it gets better with time and understanding. You are going to fail sometimes and that's perfectly fine. It's through our failures as well as our successes that we learn." Tony sniffed his eyes welling with tears he seemed unwilling to let fall. "He was so scared Steve. He was so scared and alone and I couldn't help him." Tony said as a tear made its way down his face. "I know, Tony." Steve whispered as he began rubbing at the space between Tony's wings with a hand. It touch was just enough apparently for the tears to begin falling in earnest. Leaning forward Tony buried his face in Steve's shirt and let the tears fall freely.

Steve said nothing as Tony cried. Merely holding the cherub close and offering what comfort he could as Tony cried out his sorrow and whatever lingering emotions he'd picked up from the dying child earlier that day. When the tears eventually slowed and Tony began to drift Steve tugged a blanket out from underneath them and covered the both of them. Steve's tail swished lazily from where it hung over the edge of the chair. Eventually the sound of the rain and Tony's soft breathing as well as the warmth trapped by their shared blanket was enough to lure even the devil to sleep.

A sharp and sudden pounding on his door pulled Steve from his reading. Blinking Steve glanced over at where Tony lay asleep in his chair. Thankfully the pounding at the door hadn't woken him up. The past couple of nights hadn't been very kind to his cherub. Nightmares plagued Tony's mind when he tried to sleep and for the first time since he'd started living with Steve he hadn't been sleeping in his chair in their shared room but tucked into one of the pillows of Steve's own bed covered in his favorite blanket. So for now Tony was napping during the day whenever he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. That or when the room was quiet and filled only with the sound of the rain that had been falling almost constantly since the day before they gone to the library.

Marking his place in his book Steve climbed to his feet just as another pound sounded from his door. Rolling his eyes as he walked Steve felt that he had to wonder about the antics of his best friend from time to time because there was no doubt in his mind that the person pounding on his door was anyone other than Bucky. The lock clicked on the handle clicked open as he twisted the door knob and pulled. The sight that greeted him was Bucky with his fist raised in the air. It was easy to see that he had been getting ready to knock again. "Is it really necessary to pound on my door Bucky?" Steve greeted his friend.

"Yes, because last time I didn't you didn't hear me." "The last time you came over I was in the shower and as good as my hearing is it isn't that good." Steve said his voice firm. The smile on his face however probably ruined any affect that his tone of voice might have had however. Bucky grinned back at him however before slinging his arms around Steve's shoulders so he could pull the other devil into a hug.

The pair held on for several seconds before separating. "So where's your cherub, huh?" Bucky asked as he pushed his way past Steve and into the loft. Steve raised an eyebrow at his friend his eyes darting around the area behind him before stepping out into the hallway to have a look. Bucky didn't seem to realize that he was missing something very important. "I know where my cherub is Buck. The question you should be asking is where's yours?" Bucky turned to look at him his eyes blinking in what could only be confusion. "What do you-," There was a momentary pause as Bucky looked around even going so far as to turn a full circle before he scowled at the empty air in front of him. "Damn it! Rhodes get in here!" Bucky yelled his voice loud even to Steve.

To be honest though Steve wasn't sure if he should be amused or appalled at the fact that his friend had appeared to of lost his cherub since entering the building. He needn't have worried however because a few seconds after Bucky's shout, one that had probably woken Tony, a dark skinned grey winged cherub darted through the door. It didn't take long for him to realize that he'd seen this cherub before or seen his wings at least. Much like Bruce, whom he'd realized seeing after they'd left the library, this had been one of the cherubs sitting with Tony when he'd gone to the Cathedral to pick him up. Some small part of Steve wondered just how many of Tony's friends had ended up staying in New York. Shaking his head and putting the thought out of his mind for the moment Steve closed the door and walked over to join the others.

"What the hell were you doing?" Bucky asked his cherub. Rhodes shrugged. "I was letting the two of you have your happy reunion in peace." Rhodes answered, grinning. It struck Steve then that he'd forgotten to look up when he'd checked the hallway. It was a mistake he'd have to try and avoid in the future though to be fair he wasn't used to having to look up at the ceiling in the hallway. "Sure you were." Bucky mumbled under his breath as he turned back towards Steve. "See what I have to put up with. He's like a miniature version of you just more sarcastic." Steve snorted and offered Rhodes a smile.

"Good. Someone needs to watch out for you before you make some dames' boyfriend mad." Steve admitted. Rhodes sniggered from his place over Bucky's head while Bucky merely looked slightly peeved. Bucky usually had pretty good luck when it came to picking his girls but eventually his luck was going to run out and chances were that Steve wouldn't be there to help his friend out of the fight that followed. "That's enough about me and my incredible luck with the ladies Steve. You've met my cherub."

"Names James but everyone calls me Rhodes or Rhodey." Rhodes said as he offered his hand. "Steve Rogers." Steve greeted back taking Rhodes' hand and giving it a light but firm shake. "Where's your cherub?" Bucky asked interrupting the two of them before they could say anything else to one another. Steve let him. Turning Steve pointed over to where Tony was still, miraculously, asleep in his chair.

"Sleeping. He's had a rough couple of days." Steve admitted with a frown. Both Bucky and Rhodes frowned as well. "What happened?" Bucky asked as his copper colored tail swished into view behind him. It was almost amazing how fast Bucky could go from goofing around to being absolutely serious. Rhodes turned to look at where Steve had pointed a frown on his face. His wings were twitching like he wanted to race across the room at full speed and check on his friend. Steve didn't doubt that that was what the cherub did wanted to do because Steve knew that that was what he himself would have wanted to do of it had been Bucky.

"Go and wake him up for me. If he sleeps anymore he won't sleep tonight." Not that it was very likely Tony'd get much sleep that night anyways.

Rhodes gave him a grim smile of thanks before darting over to where Tony was laying. There was a loud groan of protest as Rhodes woke Tony from his nap. After the waking had been done however both cherubs seemed more than happy to hug and then proceed to talk over one another. Rhodes fit himself into Tony's chair like there had always been a space there for him so long as he didn't mind Tony using him as a pillow. Turning their attention back to each other Steve and Bucky shared a look that had been shared by their cherub's moments before.

"Tell me what happened." Bucky said. Steve sighed and nodded towards the kitchen table. Getting the point without Steve having to say a single word Bucky took a seat with Steve following him only seconds later. The fat that his friend didn't take up his usual sprawl was enough for Steve to understand that Bucky was taking this seriously. So it was with a sigh that Steve spilled the entire story. He started from the moment they left the library and continued on to the events that had taken place once they'd arrive home and then the nightmares that had followed that night.

"What do I do Buck? He's barely sleeping at night and he can't spend the rest of his life sleeping all day." Steve made a frustrated noise and ran his hands through his hair stopping when his fingers touched one of his horns. "We've seen war and death and had to claw our way into acceptance Steve. A cherub suffering from nightmares shouldn't be hard compared to all that but I have no more of an idea of how to help him than you do." Bucky admitted. He looked truly sorry that he didn't have an answer for his friend. Steve slumped back into his seat and rested the hand he'd run through his hair on his chin.

"I know that when we had trouble readjusting after the war we went and talked to somebody. I don't know if I should do that for Tony or not. Seeing someone die isn't an easy thing to do. It's part of our job to help those who are dying find peace and I'm worried about what will happen if this makes it so that Tony can't do that job." Steve said. It was a legitimate worry as well because there were things about their job that he was certain that Tony didn't know and Steve didn't want to tell him if he didn't have to.

"He's not going to have a choice Steve. You're an active and on call pair now. That means you can't buy Aura Bottles like you could before." "You think I don't know that." Steve said his voice quiet but firm. "I know that I can't buy them so long as Tony's a cherub. That doesn't mean I want to force him to do something that going to traumatize him." Anger began to creep into Steve's voice. He knew the way that their economy worked just as well as Bucky did and he didn't appreciate his friend insisting otherwise. Bucky pulled back in his seat putting up his hands as if to form a barrier between the two of them.

"Whoa. Calm down, Steve. I know you know. I'm just saying that you have to keep your priorities straight is all. You have a week or two before they start giving you guy's assignments so I'm sure everything will work out by then." Steve took a deep breath and held it in his lungs for several seconds before letting it out in a slow whoosh of air. The last thing he needed to do was lose his temper and the last thing the cherubs needed to see was him losing his temper. A devil's anger could be a terrible thing if left unchecked and while Steve was usually good at keeping his in check there were moments when it got away from him without him realizing it. When Steve felt like he could open his mouth and talk without the possibility of yelling he replied.

"I know. I'm just worried that what happened could end up hurting him. It was bad enough that he's having nightmares Bucky. He's not happy and I hate that I can't fix it. He's my responsibility and it's my job to take care of him." Bucky offered Steve a sad smile. "I know but it's only been a couple of days. Give him a bit more time and if he doesn't snap out of it soon then worry." Bucky paused for a moment before a wide grin split his face. "He's got you wrapped around his finger. You've got it bad Steve." Steve tried his best not to blush at his friends words. It didn't work however because he could feel his cheeks turning red. That was all it took for Bucky to break out into loud guffaws.

The loud sound of Bucky's laughter cause both Tony and Rhodes to turn and look at where the devils had been sitting while they talked. What was so funny however was a mystery to both of them. A mystery that neither really felt like solving at that moment. They were to comfortable simply sitting in each other's company and talking about anything and everything that crossed their minds. When it came to them of course that often meant that the topic changed several times for no reason.

"So he's good right?" Tony asked as he absentmindedly picked at the spots of fuzz that covered the blanket he was now lying on. "He's good. He likes to chase after girls a little too much for my taste and he has a bit of a mouth on him but other than that Barns is good." "So it's not that different than when we were all at the Institute together." Tony said because other than the chasing girl's thing Rhodes' situation sounded like it hadn't changed that much. "Nope. It's like dealing with you and Clint only in a bigger and stronger package." Rhodes admitted. "Not sure if I should be worried about that or not really. I'd been hoping to be free of the idiots in my life but here I am. I traded two my size for one big one."

"Oi!" Tony said insulted. "We weren't that bad and you know it. Besides Rhodey I seem to recall you doing stupid things right along with us from time to time." Rhodey grinned and snorted. "Yah, well if you can't beat um join um." "And then hide from Pepper." Tony added before both he and Rhodey started laughing themselves. Tony offered his friend a smile because this was the best he had felt in days and the only reason he felt that way now was because of Rhodey. It wasn't that Steve wasn't great it was simply that there wasn't anything better than an old friend when you were feeling down.

Rhodey wouldn't push and wouldn't pity him for what had happened with the child and that more than anything was what Tony wanted. If there was ever a time when he wanted pity then he'd get it because he wanted and not because someone else seemed to think he needed it. Steve wasn't so bad about it but there was still pity in his eyes whenever he looked at Tony. Of course what Tony wasn't sure of was if the pity was for what had happened or if it was for the nightmares that the event had given him. It could have been both or neither and Tony had no intention of asking. Tony squeaked when Rhodey poked him in the side before turning a scowl on his friend. "What was that for?" Tony asked as he rubbed at his side.

"You were doing that thing where you block everything around you out." Rhodey explained. Tony shrugged because that was about all he could do when it came to him zoning out and because he didn't tend to notice when it happened he didn't do anything about it. Besides he was of the firm belief that there was nothing wrong with getting lost in his own head. He quite liked it there in face. Brilliant things happened in his mind. "Are you gonna be okay?" Rhodey asked his question quiet and genuine. Tony thought about it more a moment before nodding. "I'm just really sad all the time. I don't want to be but I can't help it." Jarvis had told him that the emotions they picked up from the dead could linger sometimes and Tony hoped that this was what was happening to him.

And if it wasn't just lingering emotions then he'd find some way to deal with that too. Tony was pretty sure that Steve would be more than happy to help if it wasn't just lingering emotions. Steve was good like that. Steve was better than a lot of things that he'd seen in his short life not to say that the angels and devils that had watched over him during his time at the Institute had been bad. It was simply that Steve was different. Steve was his in a way that none of the others could ever be and even if their partnership ended when he gained his feathers he was pretty sure that they'd still be friends even after they separated. But that didn't matter at the moment because he had people with him now. He had Steve and Rhodey and Rhodey's devil whose name he didn't know because they hadn't been introduced yet. It was time to fix that. "Hey," Tony said as he poked Rhodey in the side. "Introduce me to your devil."

"You'll have to get off of me first Tones." Rhodey said. Tony lay still for a moment before he bounced his head on Rhodey's stomach a few times causing a puff of air left Rhodey's lungs with each head bounce. This continued for several seconds before Rhodes managed to get his hand under Tony's head and hold him still. Tony pouted for a moment before climbing to his feet and offering his friend a hand up. Rhodes offered him a smile before taking it. "Let's go see what our devils are doing."

Tony was buzzing around the loft again his wings beating the air as he darted from place to place. While it made little sense to Steve because he knew that Tony had memorized where everything was during his first week it was also a much missed sight. Steve had been more worried about Tony than he'd been willing to admit. While the visit with Bucky and Rhodey seemed to have helped Tony feel better for a while his mood had fallen again by the next morning. Tony hadn't however fallen back into the mood he'd been in before their visit though he took moments where it seemed like there should have been a rain cloud following him around and leaving puddles all over the floor.

Whatever funk the child's death had trapped Tony in seemed to be lifting now however. Tony had been more active the past two days than he had been earlier in the week. There was light in his eyes again and his wings weren't constantly drooping anymore. It had also stopped raining constantly and the sun had been out all day though it was still a little cold out. It was nice to see the sky a bright blue again and Steve hoped that the brightness of the day had helped improve Tony's mood just like it had helped his. If the weather stayed nice they'd have to go out and do something tomorrow.

For now however Steve was content to let Tony continue flying back and forth between the two floors of their loft. What the cherub was doing however was a complete and total mystery to Steve. One he planned on solving right then and there while Tony was still in visual range. "Tony, what are you doing?" Steve called as Tony flew back down from the second floor again. Tony stopped midair and turned to look at him hovering for a moment before coming to land on the counter nearest to Steve. "Tinkering." Tony admitted without a bit of shame.

"With what?" "That old radio that doesn't work in your spare room." Steve paused in his dish washing for a moment and thought about Tony's answer. There was an old radio up in the spare room however it hadn't worked in years and Steve hadn't been able to bring himself get rid of it. He'd had the radio for years before it had finally died. He'd tried having it fixed once but none of the people he'd taken it to had known what to do. It was one of the few items he had taken from the home he'd shared with Sarah. Now however it was merely something pleasant from his past that added character to his spare room. "Any luck in fixing it?" Steve asked. He wasn't worried about Tony hurting it. Bucky had knocked it from a table once on accident and it had still worked after. The most Tony would probably be able to do was scratch the wood and if that happened all it would take to fix that would be a new coat of varnish.

"No." Tony answered shaking his head. "All your screwdrivers are too big for the screws. I can hear something rattling on the inside if I wiggle it but I can't get to where what's rattling is." Tony griped crossing his arms over his chest. It was like he was personally offended by the fact that none of Steve's screwdrivers were small enough. Steve fought back the urge to laugh because he had a feeling that if he laughed right now Tony might just try to strangle him. It wouldn't work of course but Steve thought it better than to leave it to chance. Tony was resourceful enough to find a way without Steve noticing.

"I can't help you there Tony. I don't know anything about what kind of tools would be needed to fix the radio." Steve said. The only person he could think of that would know would be Howard and Steve didn't think he'd appreciate being bothered because Steve had a question for him. It was the same reason he'd never taken the radio to the man himself to see if he could fix it. Howard spent most of his time running his company and changing the world. Well working and drinking if the papers were anything to go by.

The papers said other things to but more often than not Steve chose to ignore those particular articles. "We can see if the Library has anything about fixing radios when we go back. If there's a book there it should have what you need in it." Steve suggested. Tony brightened at the mention of going back to the library. While Tony had been down in the dumps about the only thing he'd seemed willing to do was read which meant that he'd managed to finish his books faster than Steve had thought he would. He'd gotten the impression that Tony was smart but now he was wondering just how smart the cherub was. He'd finished eight books in a week and the children's encyclopedias, especially the ones Tony had chosen, weren't exactly thin.

The encyclopedia's had been much thicker than the pair of faction books that Tony had brought back as well. Those had been read in less than a day. Tony's speed when it came to reading was enough to tell Steve that the cherub wouldn't be bound to the children's section of the Library for very long. He'd have to see if there was some way for Tony to check out more books when they went again. It wouldn't do for Tony to keep finishing his books so quickly and being left with nothing to do afterwards. Idol hands and all that. "When are we going back?" Tony asked.

"I want to see Bruce again." Steve thought for a moment before answering. "We'll go back tomorrow or the day after if the weather stays nice though you can't be certain that Bruce will still be there. There's always a chance that his devil finished his research or that they'd moved on to a different Library." Tony crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side for a moment before replying. "Maybe but I'd like to see an-." The sharp and sudden sound of the telephone ringing cut of the rest of Tony's sentence. Tony shot the item a dirty look before taking to the air. Steve dried of his hands as he walked over to the phone. Once his hands were dry enough he plucked the receiver up off of the cradle and put it to his ear. "Steve Rogers speaking. How may I help you?" Steve answered. There was a moment of silence before whoever was on the other end of the line began to speak. "Devil Rogers you and your charge have been called upon to give relief to the dying in the form of a Service." The voice on the other end of the line was professional and showed no trace of emotion for what it was asking them to do.

"Do you accept?" the voice asked when several seconds of silence had passed. There was a reason for the silence. Tony had gone as still as possible at the word Service and had it not been for the unconscious movements of his wings Steve was certain that he'd have fallen out of the air and hit the floor. Tony's face had drained of all color and that alone was enough of an answer for Steve. It was with a great deal of reluctance that Steve momentarily turned his attention from Tony and back to the person on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry mam. We won't be able to participate today. Something's come up." There was a beat of silence before the woman on the other end answered. "I hope that all is well. I'll just move on to the next name. Good day." Steve wasn't given a chance to wish the woman well before she'd hung up her end of the call. While her hanging up without waiting for a reply had been rude she had at least had enough sense to not press the situation and ask a hundred questions. While anyone who made blessing calls was told not to pry that didn't stop some of them from being nosy busybodies. The phone's dial tone invaded Steve's ear for a moment before he placed the receiver back onto the cradle. Steve took a deep breath and turned to look at Tony words of comfort and understanding already forming on the tip of his tongue. When he looked at the space Tony had been in however the cherub was gone.

The space under Steve's bad was darker than it would have been had he taken the time to turn the light on but he hadn't so sitting in the dark was what he was going to do until something changed. He hadn't meant to run but the thought of doing another Service after his last had gone so wrong filled him with a type of dread that he'd never had to face before. It was stupid. Being so scared of something that was a natural part of a cherub's life made no sense whatsoever but the thought of failing again filled Tony with dread. So he was hiding away until he wasn't scared anymore. That or until Steve found him because Tony knew that the devil would come looking as soon as he realized that Tony had left the room. It didn't even matter that he'd heard Steve turn the job down. It was clear that Steve wasn't going to push him into doing something that he couldn't do. Steve was like that kind and patient and willing to wait until Tony was ready instead of forcing him to do something he didn't want to. That in Tony's mind made his sudden fear of Service's all the worse because he should be able to do them. It didn't make any sense to be frightened of them. While it was true that Tony had expected to be more than a little nervous at the thought of doing another Service he still hadn't expected the fear.

Fear was for cowards who hide when there was work to do. Tony blinked and took in his current location. Hiding under the bed probably made him a coward then. Tony sighed before pulling his knees up to his chest so that he could rest his chin on them. It was too late to go and tell Steve that he'd take the job and even if they could have called back the lady on the phone had already moved onto the next name on the list. There was nothing he could do now but wait until the next call came in. Seeing how there wasn't a way to take back Steve's refusal Tony knew that he should be doing the next best thing.

He should be crawling out from under the bed and apologizing to Steve for his reaction and sudden disappearance. He made no move to do either however not quite wanting to come out from his hiding space yet. Tony wondered if it would hurt anything if he just sat in the dark for a few more minutes. There was something comforting about the dark and quiet room and though he wasn't sure why the longer he stayed the calmer he felt. It was the same feeling that he got from his chair here in Steve's room.

It probably had something to do with how both were dark and slightly enclosed spaces. The sound of footsteps against stairs caused Tony to turn his head towards the door. There were times when Steve moved without making a sound and then there were times where he made more noise than a herd of elephants. Tony knew that the only reason Steve was making any noise now was to let him know that he was coming. It was a small thing that meant more to Tony than he himself actually knew. Steve's heavy steps would have been the warning he'd have needed had he had a reason to wipe tears from his face or a reason for him to come out of hiding so that they could talk. Now it was the later. That didn't however mean that Tony planned on coming out from the bed. If Steve wanted to talk he could either join him under the bed (not that Tony was sure Steve would fit) or he could sit on the floor beside the bed while they talked.

The light clicking on above the bed was enough to alert him to Steve presence in the room. There were soft footsteps on the carpet as Tony watched Steve legs move towards his chair. It seemed the most obvious place for him to go if he was upset so of course his devil would check there first. There were several seconds of silence which were probably caused by Steve being sure he hadn't buried himself under blankets and pillows before Steve sighed. "Tony." Steve called his voice soft. "I'm not mad at you. You don't have to hide." Tony chewed his lip for a moment.

"I know." He said and even though his voice was almost a whisper Tony knew that Steve had heard him. Steve's feet approached the bed the angle of his legs changing as he bent down so that he could look under the bed. "This isn't where I expected you to hide." Steve admitted as he took in Tony's small form. Tony couldn't help but smile at Steve's words. "Gotta keep you on your feet." Tony mumbled. Steve huffed. "Do you want to come out?" Steve asked. "Not really." Tony replied.

"Okay. Guess I'll just wait here then." Steve said as he lay on the floor next to the den pillowing his head on his arms. Several minutes of silence followed where neither cherub nor devil moved from their chosen spot. The longer the silence lasted the more Tony began to twitch. He hadn't ever really been one for long periods of constant silence (even peaceful silence) unless he was reading or doing something with his hands. Even then he liked having some sort of background noise to work by. Steve however was able to sit in complete and utter silence for as long as he wanted without being bothered at all. "I'm sorry." Tony said once the silence between them had gotten to be too much for him. "What for?" Steve asked sounding genially confused.

"I ran off and hid when we had a job to do." Tony admitted. "I was a coward and couldn't bring myself to stay." Steve sighed and reached out with one long arm so that he could wrap a hand around Tony's side and drag him out from under the bed. Any protest that Tony made was ignored as Steve rolled onto his back and held Tony against his side. His grip was firm enough that Tony couldn't get away easily but not so firm that the cherub felt trapped. "When I was younger I fought in World War II. Did I ever tell you that?" Steve asked.

Tony shook his head. He'd known that his devil was older but with angel and devils age didn't really matter until somewhere around their six hundredth year or so. Until that point in time they were considered fairly young. "I was the Commander of a team of soldiers who were part of a special unit. We took jobs that often took us far from the front lines. We fought against things that would give humans trouble. Magic mostly and on occasion weapons that seemed like they were far too advanced to be real." Steve paused for a moment and took a deep breath. It was as if he was gathering his courage so he could continue. "One of our missions once required capturing a scientist that was being transported to a new location on a train. We got on the train alright and fought off the soldiers we met there.

One of them however managed to blow a hole in the side of the train with a grenade. Bucky lost his balance and fell." Tony sucked in a deep breath at the thought. He liked his friends devil well enough and while he knew that the devil had been okay (he was alive and well after all) it still wasn't something pleasant to think about. "I managed to catch him before he could fall but it was close." Steve admitted.

"It took weeks for Bucky to be able to get on another train. The first time he rode on one after he spent the entire ride sick as a dog." Steve tapped Tony lightly on the head causing the cherub to turn and look up at him. "It took time before Bucky was able to get back on trains without being scared out of his wits. There's nothing wrong with being scared. We'll get through this just like we get through everything." Tony was quiet for a few minutes after Steve finished speaking. He chewed his lower lip in thought as Steve waited for him to reply.

"Promise?" Tony finally asked. Steve smiled and turned his head to the side so that they were looking at each other. "I promise."

Time had passed the pair by quickly as time is often won't to do. Two months had gone by in the blink of an eye and while Tony had yet to manage a Service he'd done several Giftings. It helped that each child had been more than taken in by the bright colors of Tony's wings and the happier the child had been the happier those around them were. More joy meant more energy for the blessing and the more energy Tony was able to use the better the blessing.

Now however wasn't the time for Giftings. Tired of waiting and not knowing when he'd be able to do another Service if he could do one at all Tony had outright demanded that Steve take the next offered Service. There would be no getting over his fear of them if he never tried and so here they were standing in the overly clean and slightly smelly hallways of one of New York's Hospitals. Steve had been rubbing at his nose since the two of them had entered the strong smell of antiseptic cleaning supplies making his senses burn in irritation.

Tony's wings flicked up and down in an unconscious gesture of nerves. Well it wasn't just nerves that were causing the movement but also the fait sense of death that hung thick in the air. The floor they were on was full of souls that were close to the end of their lives and it was enough to make even Steve shiver a little. Not that all the souls mattered at the moment. No, the only one that mattered was the soul of the elderly gentleman who'd requested their presence on the day of his death. He was ready for his blessing and for his soul to be lead to its new home and so there they were standing just down the hall from his room waiting for the nurse at the desk to finally notice that they were there.

The fact that she hadn't noticed was quite a feat considering that it wasn't often that a devil stood out in the open with their horns and tails visible. This woman however was doing a very fine job of ignoring them however and she seemed more than content to continue doing so. It was only when Steve's foot began to tap and Tony began to fidget more than he normally did that the woman looked up. "May I help you?" she asked her voice board. Steve gave the woman a reproachful look before answering her question. "We're here to see Ernest Holmgren?" "Are you family?" the nurse asked. Tony snorted before biting down on his lip so that he wouldn't laugh. He half hoped that Steve would answer the stupid question with a stupid answer.

"No. We're here to perform his Service." The nurse blinked at them her eyes traveling over both Steve and Tony. They must have made a strange sight to see. Steve stood tall in his devil's uniform (not to be confused with his army uniform) while Tony hovered next to him in a pair of nice pants and a white shirt.

While it was required for Steve to actually wear his uniform for Service's he felt that it showed the dying the level of respect that they deserved that and it was probably a habit that he'd never quite managed to break. Most devils only wore their uniforms when they were called into the line of duty by an Elder. While Service's were an important part of their culture and economy it was more common now for both devils and angels to wear suits or nice cloths to a Service. Not that anyone who saw Steve in his devil's uniform would be paying attention to anything other than how sharp he looked. Or at least that's what the nurse had started doing. After several seconds of ogled by the nurse Steve cleared his throat.

"Mr. Holmgren's room?" Steve asked again. This time instead of giving them a bored reply the nurse smiled at him and batted her eyelashes seemingly unbothered by Steve's horns and tail. "He's in room 260 handsome."

The blush that worked its way across Steve's face at the nurse's words had Tony laughing out loud. Any attempt that the cherub might have made to be quiet was already gone. Bucky had told him that Steve could be a little shy around the ladies but Tony hadn't expected his devil to blush so easily. Steve gave Tony an unamused look as the cherub laughed at him before turning his eyes back towards the poorly flirting nurse. The woman was trying her best to look as appealing as possible and failing miserably. "Thank you, mam." Steve said before he turned and walked away from the desk. Tony began following a few seconds later. The cherub was still trying to stifle his laughter at his devil's embarrassment.

"You can't go into his room laughing Tony it isn't respectful." Steve said as he turned to look at Tony. Tony still in the air random bursts of laughter erupting from his small body.

"I know. It's just that I've never seen you that embarrassed. Your whole face turned red Steve. Your whole face." Tony said before he began laughing again. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and gave Tony a disappointed look. It was probably the first disappointed look the cherub had received from Steve since the two of them had been paired together. "We're not going in until you get ahold of yourself." Tony flinched at Steve's tone of voice the laughter he'd been fighting off dying in his throat. "Sorry." Tony mumbled, "I don't know why it was so funny. I just couldn't help laughing." Steve sighed at Tony sudden shift in demeanor. He didn't quite know what caused the seemingly sudden shifts in his cherub's personality sometimes but he did hope that they'd go away in time. It was a bit unnerving for Tony to go from being assertive to being hesitant. Getting mad at Tony over the cherub's inability to stop laughing at his own embarrassment probably hadn't helped that much. The onslaught of sudden uncontrollable laughter had probably been caused by how nervous Tony had been about the Service.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Steve apologized. "This is my first real service to Tony and if you're able to do it I want it to be a good one." "I know. I want it to be good too Steve. I'm sorry I laughed. I just couldn't help it." Tony both apologized and admitted. "I think we were both just more nervous than either of us was willing to admit." Steve huffed and shook his head. "Maybe but none of that matters right now because we have a job to do." Tony stiffened for several seconds before nodding. "It'll be okay Tony." Steve said as he leaned forward slightly. It took Tony a few seconds to figure out what it was that Steve was doing but once he had the cherub moved so that his forehead was touching Steve's.

"It will be okay," Steve repeated, "If you can't do this the only thing that it means is that you need more time to get everything straightened out." Tony took a deep breath his shoulder moving up and down with the motion. "I can do this." Tony said. His voice was shaking and nervous and there was a sever lack of confidence in the works but he was trying. And trying was all he could do. "You can." Steve encouraged. "And if by some chance you can't then don't worry. I asked the devil that called us to send back up just in case." Tony's mouth dropped open and he made an offended noise before he crossed his arms and glared. Steve simply chuckled. "It was a good idea and you know it." Steve said. Tony huffed and uncrossed his arms. "I know. That doesn't mean that I have to like that you had to do it." Not that either of them liked the fact that they needed backup just in case Tony couldn't bring himself to do his job.

It was a bit of a sore spot for both of them but more so for Tony than it was for Steve. Being afraid of doing Services was like being afraid of his own shadow. Blessing in general were part of a cherubs lives. It was through Giftings and Services that cherubs grew into their abilities and turned into angels and to deny a part of that much needed experience was almost like taking only half of the classes needed to learn something important. Both were needed to grow. "Who are they sending? Do you know?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head. "No, but I do know that if we stand out here for much longer and they get here first they might just think we left and perform the Service before you get the chance to try." Steve had a point too.

"Okay, let's go." Tony said as he took a seat on Steve's shoulder. Steve didn't object to Tony's sudden reluctance in flying mostly because he could feel where the fabric of his uniform coat was bunched up in Tony's hands. Whatever nerves that had been banished by his laughed earlier were now back full force. There would be nothing that Steve could do to quell then either. These were nerves that would only go away once this entire ordeal was over and there wasn't anything he could do to change that no matter how much Steve wished that he could. All he could do was keep walking down the hall until he reached the right room. The door to room 260 was wide open when they reached it. The room's only occupant was the elderly man that they were there to do the service for. He lay still as death but he did at least seem comfortable with his current situation. It was a common thing with the elderly.

They were easier to service because they had lived their lives and had no regrets. It was much easier to Service the elderly than it was a child or a young adult. The young didn't tend to think that they'd ever die while the elderly knew better. It was because of this that most cherubs' first Service would be with and older human and they'd work their way down to doing children. It was much easier on them emotionally and allowed them time to build up a type of immunity to the dying's emotions. This was part of the reason why the child's death had been so hard on Tony.

He hadn't had the chance to build up a defense against the dying child's emotions so they had hurt much more than they would have had he had a few Service's under his belt already. Hopefully this would help get Tony straightened out a bit even if he didn't perform the service himself. "I'm sorry we're late." A male voice called from behind them. Steve turned around so that he was facing the newcomer and blinked. The devil before him was wearing a plain black suit and had dark hair. His horns were short and more rounded at the tips than sharp and both horns and tail were a shade of grey that made Steve think of grey doves. He was unassuming and seemed harmless. It was an easy façade to be taken in by. Steve knew better however because hovering over the devil's shoulder was a pink winged red haired female cherub in a nice dress and every devil that was given a cherub knew how to defend them.

"No you're right on time actually." Steve replied. He was just about to ask the devils name when Tony darted from his place on Steve's shoulder and the pink winged cherub darted forward as well. For half a second Steve was certain that they were going to crash into each other. Both he and the other devil had taken a step forward in preparation to catch their cherubs. It didn't happen however. Instead the pair began to circle each other while talking a mile a minute.

They were talking so fast that it was hard to tell if they were even on the same subject. Steve watched them for a minute admiring the contrast of their wings before he turned his attention towards the female cherub's devil. The man offered him a small smile as he stepped up to Steve. "Phil Coulson and that's Virginia Potts though she prefers Pepper." Coulson said as he offered Steve his hand to shake. "Steve Rogers." Steve said as he shook. "My cherub's name is Tony Stark." The raised eyebrow that Tony's last name received from Coulson suggested that the other devil had an idea about where Tony's last name had come from. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rogers."

"Likewise." "Shall we gather our charges and get to work then?" Coulson asked as he turned to eye the still taking cherubs. "I'd suppose that we should." Coulson cleared his throat loudly at Steve's response. It was loud enough apparently to cause both Tony and Pepper to stop speaking and turn to look at them. "May I remind you that we have a job to do here?" Coulson said. Tony and Pepper looked each other form a moment before moving back to their devils. "Sorry." Pepper apologized while Tony just grinned.

"Tony's sorry too aren't you?" "Not a bit." Tony replied which earned him a stern glare from the pink winged cherub. Placing a hand on her hip Pepper pointed towards Room 260. "Inside now." Much to Steve's surprise Tony went without so much as a word though he did stick his tongue out at Pepper when she wasn't paying attention. The swift execution of Pepper's order didn't seem to surprise Coulson however because the man followed the cherubs into the room without so much as a word though there was a slightly amused smile on his face. Steve followed the other devil inside and immediately moved over towards the bed where Tony was standing. Coulson and Pepper stayed back by the door giving the pair room to work if they needed it. Tony stood on the bed his wings spread wide. Ernest Holmgren lay still on his bed his dull brown eyes locked onto the bright colors of Tony's wings. There was a slight shift in the air around them as Tony took several deep breaths and began to focus. Steve was still for a second before he began to match his breathing pattern with Tony's. When every breath they took was perfectly matched Steve closed his eyes to the world around him and opened them to something else entirely.

The world around him was dark the only light was the light that surrounded each occupant of the room he was standing in. Aura's lit of the small room like an Artic Aurora. There was his own blue and Tony's bright shining red-gold mix as well as Pepper's pale pink and Coulson's dove grey, each aura as different as their owners were from each other. Those weren't what was important however. No what was important was the pale white aura of the man lying in the bed before him. Bottle at the ready Steve waited for the words he knew were about to come. There was a soft sound from Tony before whatever it was he was about to say stuck in his throat and died. Tony took a sharp breath and before Steve knew it the sync between him and Tony snapped like a string pulled too taunt.

Steve winced at the small backlash of energy slipped out of his control before opening his eyes and looking directly at Tony. Tony's wings had dropped and he was taking deep breaths like he'd ran a long distance and was trying to catch his breath again. "Tony?" Steve asked as he moved forward and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony jerked at the touch before turning to look at him. Tony's eyes were wide and terrified. "I can't do it." Tony barley managed to choke out.

"I can't do it, Steve. I can't touch the energy. I can't." Steve winced as Tony's explanation quickly dissolved into babble. It didn't take much thought for Steve to decide upon his next move. Reaching down Steve scooped Tony up into his arms and made his way out of the room. He nodded to Coulson and Pepper as he passed. The two of them would take care of Mr. Holmgren while he took care of Tony. Stepping out into the hall Steve glanced left and right to be sure that they were as alone as possible before he moved to where a series of uncomfortable looking chars sat against the wall. Sitting down Steve shifted Tony so that he was comfortable before he began speaking.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened Tony." There was a moment of silence as Tony took several deep breaths and shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable. "I choked on the words." He explained, "I was ready but when I tried to say the words they wouldn't come. I couldn't say them." So Tony had choked and been unable to get the proper words out. While it wasn't good it could have been a lot worse. Truthfully Steve had been expecting a lot worse when Tony had tried. "It's alright Tony. To tell you the truth I didn't actually expect you to succeed this time." And while the look Tony gave him was full of hurt it was better that Steve admitted the truth instead of lying.

"This job isn't exactly like riding a bike. If you fall and hurt yourself while learning to ride a bike you can get back up and try again. If there's any injury it's physical and not emotional. Emotions take longer to heal sometimes and it's a good thing that you're trying to move forward. I just didn't expect everything to be perfectly fine today simply because you seemed like you were able and willing. Did you?" Steve asked. Tony huffed a breath of air. While it looked like the cherub was frustrated Steve knew better. "No, I didn't think I'd be able to go in the room." Tony admitted. "I wanted to be able to do it through." Steve sighed at Tony's admission and placed a hand on Tony's head.

"I know that you did. What's important isn't that you failed. The only thing that mattered is that you tried even though you knew you'd fail. We'll try again Tony. We'll try as many times as you need to and eventually you'll be able to perform a Service no problem." Steve said and it was more than clear that he believed it as well. Steve offered Tony a smile one the cherub returned after a few hesitant seconds. There was still a droop to Tony wings but he seemed just a little more confident that things would get better and that was all that mattered. "Should I apologize? I feel like I should apologize." "No, you should not apologize because you have no reason to." Pepper said as she landed on Steve's knee. She offered the blond a smile before turning her attention towards Tony. Reaching out she pulled Tony into a hug. When she spoke she did so directly in Tony ear. The words meant only for him.

"I know you Tony. Don't punish yourself for this and remember to take it easy. It'll happen when it happens and not a moment before." Tony nodded as they pulled away from each other. "Okay?" Pepper asked. Okay." Tony nodded. Seemingly satisfied Pepper took to the air and turned her attention towards Steve. "Watch out for him. He's a trouble maker." Steve laughed. "I plan on it and I wouldn't have him any other way." Steve admitted as Tony began grumbling. Nudging Tony off of his lap Steve stood and offered his hand to Coulson. "Devil Coulson I'd like to thank you for your help today." Coulson nodded that same small twitch of a smile from earlier on his face as he took Steve's hand.

"It was our pleasure Devil Rogers. I hope that we can meet again sometime." Coulson said as he pressed something small and made of glass into Steve's hand. Steve glance down at the item that he'd been given when their hands separated. Coulson had given him the Aura Bottle from the Service and Steve wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. The bottle should have been Coulson's because he'd collected the energy but if he'd felt the need to give it away then he either had a good sized stash of his own or he'd felt that Steve would need it more than he himself would. When Steve looked up from the object in his hand the other pair was making their way down the hall Tony calling out good-byes to Pepper as they went. That meant that Tony didn't see him slip the bottle into his pocket.

Winter had made its way into New York with as much fan fair as it ever did. The streets outside were decorated for the Holiday season and it seemed like all it ever did was snow and stay cloudy. It was almost the middle of December and Tony still hadn't managed to complete a Service. The Elders were getting frustrated with the pair lack of progress and were threatening to take Tony away and find him a new devil if things didn't improve soon. That was one little tidbit of information that Steve had no intentions of telling Tony. Tony was under enough stress as it was and putting more on his small shoulders wouldn't help him at all. Tony was trying his best but no matter whom the Service was for or where it was he choked on the much needed words every time he tried to say them. That wasn't their most pressing problem however.

It wasn't the Elders threat or even Tony's apparent lack of progress (he was progressing it was just very slow going) but the reflection in the bathroom mirror that mattered at the moment. While anyone else who looked at him would have thought Steve hail and healthy the devil knew that he wasn't. His horns and tail were a shade lighter than they should have been and he'd lost muscle tone. It wasn't noticeable yet but Steve knew that he was beginning to go hungry. He'd been forced to make the few Aura Bottles he had left last as long as he could and it was beginning to affect his health. While human food could have helped fill him up so that the hunger wouldn't be as bad the amount of food that he'd have required would have been a great deal more than he could have eaten without getting noticed.

Human food only went so far after all and while he and Tony ate at least once a day it still wasn't enough to keep him from starving in the long run. There was a third option of course but Steve knew that he'd prefer death to taking it. Feeding off of Tony was the last thing he was ever going to do while he was still a cherub. He'd been told stories of devils draining angels dry because they couldn't stop feeding and he shuddered to think about what could happen if he even tried to feed on Tony while he was still a cherub. Strigoi were devils that were damned to a life of slow starvation and Steve himself would be damned before he risked becoming one. Steve sighed and rubbed at his forehead before he began drying his hair. It was best not to think of such things when it was the happiest time of the year. Make no mistake both he and Tony were happy despite the problems

Tony was still having with services. Things with Girftings however were going extremely well, so well that people were requesting them by the color of Tony's wings, however and that was something that Steve was thankful for. That's why he'd been in the shower in fact. He and Tony had a gifting to get to and after they had planned on looking at trees. It would be Tony's first Christmas this year and while Holidays were one of the things that both devils and cherubs learned about at the Institute they never actually celebrated until after their schooling was over. Tony had like the idea of the tree and lights and Steve had a few decorations in storage in the basement that they could use so Christmas was happening this year. Not that it didn't happen before it was just that there'd be more decorations this year especially if Tony had his way. Being careful of his horns Steve pulled a red sweater on before tossing his towel into the laundry basket that lived in the bathroom. Now that he was clean and as dry as possible it was time to check and make sure that Tony had actually gotten ready while Steve showered.

Part of Steve expected to find Tony still in the cloths he'd been wearing and reading one of his newest books. Amazingly enough Tony was actually dress, or as dressed as he could be, when Steve made his way to the first floor shoes in hand. Tony still wasn't able to do the fastenings for the strip of fabric that went between his wings but that was only because he couldn't reach the buttons. Tony did however have his nose stuck into an engineering manual. "I am amazed that you're actually ready." Steve said as he crossed the room and sat on the couch.

"Tony looked up from his book and grinned. "You should be. I considered waiting for you to get out of the shower before I got ready." Steve chuckled. "Well thank you for being so considerate. Now come here so I can do up your buttons. Then you can put your shoes on." Tony grumbled good naturedly at the orders but did as he was told putting on his shoes as Steve did the two buttons on the back of his shirt. Tony flexed his wings a few times once his shirt was done up while Steve put his shoes on. "Have you marked you place?" Steve asked as he stood from the couch and moved towards the closet where their coats were.

"No, I'm going to close the book and get frustrated when I can find my page later." Tony said his voice sarcastic. Sarcasm was something that was still fairly new to Steve. Well only new because he wasn't used to getting it from Tony yet. Steve didn't know if it was just a part of Tony's personality that had recently developed or if it had been learned but Steve found that he liked to blame the sudden appearance on Bucky. Knowing Bucky there was a very good chance that his fellow would take the blame with a smile and a sarcastic remark of his own. Steve smiled and shook his head as he opened the closet door and pulled out Tony's coat.

"Coat." Steve called as he held out Tony's much smaller coat so that Tony could take it. Steve pulled his own from its hanger and slipped it on over his sweater. Tony landed on his shoulder while he was doing the buttons. Steve watched from the corner of his eye as Tony pulled his own coat on. His wings stayed trapped between the fabric and his body however instead of sticking out of the back like they usually would. Tony hated when his wings were cold and so he'd been foregoing the slits in the back of his coat after his first time outside with them out. That was fine of course because the slits in the back were made in such a way that none of Tony's body heat would escape. Steve didn't quite understand how it worked but Tony had reassured him that he was nice and warm and that no cold air made its way in through the slits and that was all that really mattered. "Are you ready to go?" Steve asked as he closed the closet door and moved towards the kitchen table and his keys."

"All set." Tony replied as he took hold of Steve coat so that he wouldn't lose his balance and fall. "Then let's get going." Steve said with a smile. He wasn't going to worry about what was to come or even his declining health. He was happy and Tony was happy and that was all that really mattered at the moment. He'd put off telling Tony for as long as he was able even if Tony did get mad at him for it.

It was late by the time that they'd managed to get away from the Gifting party and all either of them really wanted to do was get back home where it was warm. Tony's wings twitched from where he was sitting on Steve's shoulder. The party had been a little too warm for his liking and the cold night air felt good. That and he wanted his wings free so that he could move around as much as he pleased without having to rely on Steve. That and he didn't want to have to be stuck on Steve shoulder for the talk he was about to have with his devil. Tony was sure that Steve thought he was fooling him but Tony knew better. He'd noticed that Steve's horns and tail were paler than they usually were and that his skin was beginning to do the same.

Tony knew that Steve knew about it too and the fact that his devil seemed to be hiding it from him made anger roll in Tony's gut. Tony pushed the feeling down however because the last thing he wanted to do was get mad and accuse Steve of not telling him something important even if that's all he really wanted to do. He was going to be as civil about this as possible for as long as he could. Which knowing him wouldn't be as long as he liked. What he wanted however didn't matter at the moment because there was something wrong with Steve and Tony was going to find out what it was if it was the last thing he did on Earth.

"Steve, are you okay?" Tony asked mostly because he didn't quite know how to start the conversation without asking. There was a moment of silence that Tony knew was Steve preparing to lie to him. "I'm fine Tony." Steve answered. Tony fought off the urge to winch because Steve did sound perfectly fine but his color said otherwise.

"Don't lie to me, Steve. I know something's wrong." Tony said and it was a testament to his control at the moment that he was managing to keep his voice level. Steve stiffened under him for a moment before relaxing. When he spoke his voice was just as calm as it usually was. "There's really nothing wrong Tony. So don't worry." Tony's felt his wings flex and he knew that had he had his feathers they would have bristled in rage. Seeing how Tony didn't have feathers yet he had to settle on the next best thing. Darting off of Steve's shoulder Tony turned in midair so that he was face to face with the devil.

"I am not stupid, Steve." Tony growled, "I know you're lying now tell me what's wrong." Steve winced before sighing. And rubbing a hand across his face. "Will you just trust me enough to not ask questions Tony? I don't want you to worry about this. You shouldn't have to worry about this." Tony knew that Steve was trying his best to keep Tony from getting mad but his words didn't help a bit if the scowl that made an appearance on Tony's face seconds later suggested. "So I'm not allowed to worry about you?" Tony asked.

"Is that what you're saying? You can worry about me but I can't worry about you." Tony clenched his fists at his side as an almost blind fury began to run through his veins. He was so mad that his entire body was beginning to shake. "I didn't mean it like that Tony. I only meant that you shouldn't have to worry." Steve said his voice even and calm. That was simply his voice however because what Tony was feeling from his devil was a growing sense of unease. If that was because of Tony's anger or the topic of their conversation wasn't clear. "Why? Why shouldn't I have to worry when you're starving?!" Satisfaction flared bright when Steve's face paled.

"I asked Rhodey if he knew why Bucky seemed so worried about you. Do you know what he told me?" Tony asked then began speaking again before Steve could even open his mouth to answer. "He told me that Bucky was worried because you were running out of Aura Bottles. He told me that you were starving! That you weren't getting enough energy because I couldn't do a Service. You're starving and it's my fault." Tony's voice broke and anger turned to guilt and shame and self-hatred. Tears beaded at the corners of Tony eyes and even though they were still moving Tony's wings seemed to droop. "It is not your fault." Steve hissed. The devil's hands moved as if to take hold of Tony but before they were even close Tony moved back and away. Steve winced at the denial of contact.

"It isn't your fault Tony and I still have two bottles left. Sure things are being stretched a little tight but I'm not quite starving yet." Steve paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "You still should have told me." Tony insisted. "I know." Steve sighed. "And I'm sorry for lying to you but I was worried that you'd feel pressured if I told you that I was almost out of bottles and I didn't want that." Tony snorted.

"Do you think that keeping this from me made it any better? Believe it or not Steve I tend to work better under stress or so I've been told." Steve ran his hands over his face before running them back to his horns. Steve looked like he wanted to hit something though whether that something was himself or a brick wall Tony didn't know. There were several long seconds of silence and for a moment Tony thought that Steve wasn't going to say anything. "I know and I'm sorry Tony." Steve apologized.

"I shouldn't have lied to you like that. It's a bit of a bad habit that I never managed to break." Tony shoulders dropped and he moved forwards a few inches. "Please don't lie to me Steve. It just as much my job to take care of you as it is your job to take care of me. So we can't lie to each other about things like that." This time when Steve reached forward Tony let Steve pull him into a hug. "No more lies."

Steve promised. "I guess we've both still got a lot to learn about being partners huh?" Tony huffed and snuggled a bit closer to Steve. "We're not doing too bad." Tony admitted. "We just have some things to work out apparently." "Apparently." Steve chuckled his breath warm against the top of Tony's head.

"Everything will be alright Tony. If worst come to worst I can always borrow a couple of bottles from Bucky. He's mad at me for turning down the bottles he offered last time he and Rhodey came over." Tony snorted. Of course Steve would turn down an offer for help. He was stubborn like that for no reason at all at times. Tony could understand not accepting the bottles from a stranger but Bucky was Steve's best friend so it didn't make a lot of sense for Steve to turn them down. Some small part of Tony hoped that Steve had turned them down because he'd had faith that tony would have been able to perform a Service before he needed them. The rest of Tony however had a feeling that pride might have gotten in the way if even just a little.

"Don't put them off next time Steve. You might need them." Tony said, looking up into Steve's eyes. "Alright." Steve agreed and for a second it seemed almost too easy. Tony narrowed his eyes at his devil as he looked up at Steve. After a few seconds of glairing Steve looked back down at Tony. "You swear?" "On my honor as a devil." Steve swore thought it might have just been done to appease his cherub. Tony would take it however because that promise sounded a lot better than Steve simply agreeing because Steve was honorable and he'd keep his word. "Why don't we stop at the Corner Store and get something sweet?" Steve asked changing the subject with ease. Tony didn't fight the subject change not when he'd gotten what he wanted.

"Eggnog?" Tony asked. The hosts at the Gifting had set out several different types of drinks and Tony had taken a sip of Eggnog after he'd asked Steve what it was. It hadn't been too bad either. Steve smiled. "I don't see why we can't get a jug of Eggnog too." Steve agreed as he continued walking. Tony was still being held against Steve's chest but he wasn't complaining at the moment. Steve was nice and warm and his wings had gotten cold while they'd been arguing. So for the moment Tony was content to let Steve carry him through the mostly empty streets. Tony gave a soft sigh of content as he watched the lights go by as Steve walked. Steve had promised that they'd go and see the tree at Rockefeller Center Plaza one night though whether that was because of Tony's fascination with the lights and decorations in general or if it was something that Steve simply wanted to share with him he didn't know. Not that it really mattered because it'd be fun either way. Tony stayed quiet as they walked the mood too peaceful for his usual chatter.

Steve didn't seem to mind the quiet either. In fact he seemed more relaxed than he'd been in several days and Tony could only conclude that it was because of their argument over Steve's current eating habits. Steve wasn't one to lie mostly because it went against his nature so it was likely that Steve lying to Tony had been part of what had had his devil so tense. Now that the lying could stop however Steve was much more relaxed and at ease. It was only when Steve slowed a bit and changed direction that Tony wiggled his way out of Steve's hold and moved back up onto his shoulder. There was just something about being seen being carried around that irked him when they went into public places.

Even places that were likely to be mostly empty when they entered. It hadn't mattered as much when he'd been new to the outside world and hadn't wanted to be far from Steve but now that he'd been out and about for a few months he liked the sense of freedom that sitting on Steve's shoulder gave him when going somewhere. The bell over the door ringed as they walked causing Tony to look up at where the bell and a spring of mistletoe were tied to the ceiling with a length of red ribbon. Taking a deep breath Tony let the scent of cinnamon and something spicy fill his nose before he sighed in content. When Tony finally bothered to turn his attention beck to eye level it was just in time to see a poorly dressed and badly shaking man pull a gun out of his raggedy coat and point it at the frightened woman behind the counter. Tony didn't even bother to think as he jerked backwards off of Steve shoulder and into the open air behind the devil. Tony's wings beat the air frantically as Steve moved to stand in front of him the devil's shoulder tense.

The shaking man with the gun jerks his head in their direction only a few seconds after they walk through the door. The way his face drained of blood was enough of a hint to tell them that the poor fool just might know what had entered the store and was standing in front of him. That knowledge however apparently wasn't enough to keep him from turning the gun on Tony and Steve instead. The few seconds it takes the man to change the direction that his gun is pointing however is just enough for Steve to snarl a low growl and lunge forward.

Tony winced as Steve slammed into the man stupid enough to point a gun in their direction. To be fair however the man was putting up quite a fight (he was also screaming words foul enough to peel paint) what with his feet lashing out as well as they could and his free hand trying its best to slam into the side of Steve's face. Okay, so the man's first was slamming into the side of Steve's head and some small cruel part of Tony hoped that the man managed to slam his first into one of Steve horns. He deserved nothing less than the pain that action would bring. Steve however didn't seem at all bothered by the man hitting him or the actual hitting. Instead he was trying to pry the gun out of the man's left hand.

The skinny man had a death grip on the weapon however and didn't seem willing to let go of it no matter what Steve did. After fighting with the man's fingers for several seconds Steve gave up on pulling the gun from the man's grasp and wrapped his hand around the man's wrist instead. There was a sharp crack as Steve slammed the man's wrist down onto the ground. Before the man let go however there was also a loud Bang as the gun went off. Tony flinched at the noise but was thankful that no one seemed to have been… no someone had been hurt. Someone had been hurt very badly. As the world around Tony faded out and his senses opened he knew then and there that whoever had been hit by the stray bullet wasn't going to live long enough for an ambulance to arrive.

Tony moved as the world around him began to fade so that his only focus would be the dying man. It was a state of being that both could and couldn't be controlled completely.

In a situation the state of somewhat meditative being happened automatically mostly because it was so sudden and there was no time to prepare for it. When there was enough time to prepare for meeting the dying it was easier to force back so that he could stay in the real world with Steve instead of the sudden need to get to the dying that had overtaken Tony in that exact moment. So as Steve finally succeeded in getting the shooter subdued Tony made his way into the isle where the injured man was laying.

Blood was already beginning to pool around the downed man staining his white shirt red. Tony took in the man's short black hair and beard is a single sweep of his eyes before they landed on the man's own. They were a lighter brown than Tony's own eyes and despite the pain that was there they were also calm. The man offered Tony as smile as the cherub landed and placed his hand in the man's larger palm. "I know what you are," The man said speaking before Tony had even thought of what to say,

"And I thank you for what you're about to do." Tony laughed startled. "I'm not very good at it." He admitted. The least he could do for the dying man was admit that there was a good chance that the Service he thought he was going to get wouldn't happen. The man chuckled then coughed blood speckling his lips. "That's alright. I don't fear death and it is enough to know that you and your devil are here in my time of dying. It will be a comfort to my family as well." The man said his words were sincere.

"Will you tell them that I was in good hands and that I didn't fear death when it came?" Tony nodded his head in agreement. What's your name?" Tony asked. The man smiled a soft and tired smile.

"Yinsen. My name is Ho Yinsen." Yinsen said as his eyes began to cloud over. "Thank you, Yinsen for believing that you were in good hands even if you really weren't." Tony said thanking the man for his misplaced faith. It was nice to know that the man appreciated Tony's efforts even though it was unlikely that he'd get a proper Service.

It didn't mean that he wasn't going to try however. Closing his eyes Tony took several deep breaths and opened his mouth to speak. As the seconds ticked by and nothing happened Tony feared that he was going to choke again just like he'd been doing for weeks now. It was this inability to get the needed words to come out that was putting Steve's health in danger and Tony was sick and tired of it. Just when he was about to close his mouth and open his eyes however the words came to him and for the first time ever tony was able to speak.

"_Peace to this dying soul so that they may find there place on the other side of death. Let the memories of your life flow and fill the spaces left behind in a heart that beats no more. May the powers that be bring joy to his life on the other side and knowledge of that peace to those being left behind." _

The words flowed in a language that was only truly understandable to Tony and his kind but they had the desired affects because Tony could see the sand colored aura that had appeared around the man's body as his memories turned into energy. When the process was complete and the energy was pulsing and flowing with a life of its own Tony watched as it was drawn away from him and up into the air. Tony didn't have to turn and look to know that sometime during his Service Steve had stepped into his proper place and was doing his part. So as Steve worked Tony sat and whipped at the tears that had begun to fall down his face while he'd been speaking. It didn't help however because the flow was constant and wasn't going to end anytime soon. It wasn't a bad thing however.

There tears weren't like the desperate and frightened tears he'd cried after the child's death. They were caused by feelings that had decided to cling where they weren't wanted. No, there tears were tears of sorrow for Yinsen but also tears of joy for the fact that he'd finally managed to do his job. He'd turned memories into usable aura and now that he had done that Steve had energy to feed off of. His devil wasn't going to have to starve himself or rely on others to feed him now that Tony himself could do his part to help. Tony sniffed as he whipped at his eyes again.

Looking down at the wetness on his hand Tony winced when he caught sight of his pants. They were soaked through with blood from where he'd been kneeling and he had to wonder how many pairs of pants he was going to lose because of this one thing. To make matters worse these weren't jeans like his others had been but nice black dress pants and they were his only pair as well. Tony sighed as he stood and stretched his wings out behind him. He didn't even have time to take to the air however because Steve scooped him up before he could even get the first wing beat in.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he looked down at Tony. He looked worried like he was waiting for Tony to have another breakdown or for him to go into shock again. Tony nodded his head even though he was still crying.

"Yah, this isn't like it was last time. I think I'll be okay." Steve nodded choosing to believe his cherub. "That's good." Steve said before he used his free hand to hold something out in front of Tony.

"Look what I have." Tony laughed through his tears at the sight of the bottle sitting in Steve's hand. The bottle that held the same sand colored energy that had surrounded Yinsen as he'd breathed his last breath. Tony couldn't help the slightly madly relieved laughter that tore out of his throat after that. When he was finally able to stop laughing he turned his head up so that he could look at Steve's face. Steve looked worried but there was also pride and joy in his eyes as well. "I promised that we'd tell his family."

"We can do that." Steve said as he stood up. Tony smiled as Steve held him a little tighter. The hug was swift probably because of the police officers now entering the store but it was enough to convey all of his devils emotions. Joy and pride and love at Tony finally being able to move past the things that had been holding him back. And if Tony hugged Steve as hard as he could in response to his devil's emotions then they were the only ones that ever knew about it.

The days following Yinsen's death were peaceful in a way that they hadn't been since that terrible day when the child had been run over. Neither Steve nor Tony knew exactly what it was that had changed but both were thankful for it and the peace that had come with it. While they hadn't been allowed to deliver the news of Yinsen's death to the man's wife and children they had attended the funeral and given their condolences to the grieving family. As it turned out they had been just as thankful for Steve and Tony's presence at the shooting as Yinsen himself had been and had thanked the pair more than once for being there to see the man's soul to the other side. In the end both parties had ended up thanking each other even though neither Tony nor Steve had told Yinsen's family that it had been the man's death that had allowed Tony to start performing services.

Things didn't get better immediately of course but they improved at an almost extraordinary rate. Tony still had nightmares about the shooting and while he was hard pressed to admit it Steve did as well. Those however faded with time and before long both cherub and devil were sleeping the night through like they usually did. Tony being able to perform Services meant that the Council of Elders backed off and left the pair alone and it also meant that Steve didn't have to worry about rationing his Aura Bottles anymore. In fact it didn't take long for Steve to realize that Tony seemed to produce more energy during a Service than any other cherub or angel that Steve had ever seen or heard of. If it was natural skill or Tony's subconscious making up for the months that the cherub had been unable to do his job neither new and truthfully neither cared. Days passed quickly and quietly without anything special to set them apart.

Before either new it Christmas (and a party with the Starks) had come and gone and so had New Year's (which involved Bucky and a fight with some poor girl's boyfriend). As they often did days swiftly turned into months which turned into a year. December had rolled around again only this time there was nothing for Steve to be happy about. There was nothing good about funerals after all especially if they happened to be the funerals of two friends. Steve sighed and rubbed his hand across his eyes as he listened to the preacher speak over the graves of Howard and Maria Stark. Some small part of Steve had always seen Howard as invincible but life as it often did had proved him wrong. A car crash of all things had taken the pair from the world of the living.

They'd been DOA and there had been no one there to oversee the passing of their souls not that Steve was sure Howard would have wanted a Service when it came time for him to kick the bucket. The man had always joked about how he was going to sit down with his best bottle of Whisky and simply drink until the end came for him when it was his time. Steve and Bucky had always joked about him being found in his shop or at his desk working when his end came. Neither had happened however and despite the distance that had grown between the pair Steve found that Howards death hurt more than he'd thought it would have. It had hurt enough for him to shed tears over the man and his wife even if those were to a lesser extent. Bucky at least seemed able to keep from crying at the loss of their friend.

The other devil hadn't shed so much as a tear for Howard at all and Steve wasn't sure if he should be worried by that or not. While Bucky hadn't been as close to Howard as Steve had the two of them had still gotten along well and had enjoyed nothing more than getting a drink together and telling dirty stories during the war. Then again Bucky had always had his own way of dealing with grief and he wouldn't be going home alone. Rhodey hadn't earned his feathers yet and so the cherub was still following his best friend around and trying his best to keep the devil out of trouble. Not that if seemed to work all that often. Steve's eyes darted to where Tony and Rhodey were sitting on a tombstone a few feet away.

They were close enough that Steve and Bucky would be able to get to them if something happened yet far enough away to give Steve and Bucky a sense of privacy. Tony had only ever met Howard the once and while he hadn't much cared for him Tony had been more than willing to sit and talk about cars and electronics with him. Howard had even offered to take Tony down to his workshop when he had the time to spare a few hours. He'd never managed to do it however. Howards had always been busy at Stark Industries or down in said workshop to spare much time for the rest of the world.

He had however sent over several books and a few manuals on cars and electronics for Tony to read. Those had been far more than Steve had ever expected of him and he was thankful for them even if it was just because Tony enjoyed them so much. Sighing Steve shook his head. The motion caused him to catch quick glances at all of the people that were standing with him and Bucky. All of them were in black but very few of them seemed to be actually mourning the death of his once friend. Steve knew that very few of them would have known Howard at all. In fact Steve was more than certain that most of the people standing around him had simply been business partners or people who had worked at Stark Industries.

There were even a few people from the Military standing amongst the other mourners. All of them business and few of them true friends. In truth there were probably no more than ten people there that had known Howard well enough to even call the man that. Howard had done a very good job of isolating himself after the War had ended. Blinking Steve pulled himself from his thoughts as the caskets holding the bodies of his friend and his wife were lowered down into the hard winter ground. There wasn't any snow on the ground but that didn't stop it from being a cold and grey day. Once the caskets were in their proper resting place and prayers had been said Steve turned to make his way over to where Rhodey and Tony were huddled together wrapped up in a long scarf.

"So drinks? Bucky asked as he fell into step beside Steve. Steve shook his head. "I can't Buck. I'm going to the reading of Howards will. Apparently he left me something." Bucky stopped walking mid-step his eyes wide with genuine surprise. "That bastard didn't leave me anything." He muttered before he started walking again. Once he'd caught up with Steve the blonde reached around and slapped the flat of his hand along the back of his friend's skull. While Bucky cured and rubbed at his now aching head Steve chastised his behavior. "Don't talk about the dead that way. It's disrespectful." Bucky snorted.

"Do you really think that Stark would give a damn about me insulting him now when he didn't care before?" "No, but it's still disrespectful." "He's always disrespectful." Tony said as the pair of devil's stopped walking. Tony offered Steve a grin before turning his attention back towards Bucky.

"Even I know that." Steve chuckled and shook his head. Both Tony and Bucky found a great deal of amusement in pulling each other's chains and so long as the insults didn't get too mean or nasty Steve was willing to let it pass. Neither cherub nor devil seemed to mind and it was Steve had discovered their way of bonding with each other. "Now you listen here squirt," Bucky said, "I can be just as respectful as Steve when I want to be." "That is a lie and you know it." Rhodey said jumping into the pair's conversation.

"I have yet to see you show respect to anyone that isn't in a nice skirt." Bucky sputtered and turned his attention from Tony to his own cherub. "You are supposed to be on my side." The devil said as he jabbed a finger at his partner. Rhodey simply laughed and shook his head before he began talking. The wink the dark skinned cherub shot Steve a few seconds later was more than enough to tell him that this entire conversation had been planned from the beginning probably to give him and Tony a chance to speak without Bucky interrupting them. Turning his attention back towards his own cherub Steve was that his theory was true. "Are you okay?" Tony asked as he took to the air. Steve sighed.

"No, but I'll be alright. It's just that Howard's death made me realize that I'm getting to the point in my life that everyone I knew when I was younger are getting old. It won't be long before they all start dying." Tony winced at Steve's words before leaning forward and resting his forehead against his devils. "We're all taught that death is a natural part of life and that there's nothing we can do to stop it." "I know that but it doesn't make loosing people any less painful." Steve said as he offered Tony a halfhearted smile. Tony frowned at him before pulling away slightly. "Just so you know you're attempt at a smile just now failed, spectacularly." Steve huffed and knocked Tony lightly upside the head. "Come on we have a Will reading to attend." Steve said as the pair turned their attention to the other two with them.

"I don't know," Tony said as he grinned, "I say we just leave and let them figure out we're gone on their own." Bucky and Rhodes were still going at it and by the looks of it Rhodey was winning whatever squabble the earlier distraction had tuned into. "Hey, knock it off." Steve ordered as he and Tony rejoined their friends.

"This isn't over yet." Bucky hissed as he pointed at Rhodey. Had it been anyone else the combination of words and the point might have seemed threatening but Rhodes simply rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it's not." Rhodey mumbled as he turned away from Bucky.

"Are you two headed out?" Steve nodded.

"If we don't leave now we'll be late." Steve admitted.

"Can't have that." Tony added causing Steve to shoot him a look before the devil himself spoke. "No we really can't. I don't think Howard's lawyer would like being kept waiting for long."

"I hope he gives you something good man." Bucky said as he pulled Steve into a hug. Steve hugged his friend back just as tightly before letting go. "I'm sure that whatever it was sounded like a good idea to Howard." Bucky laughed and shook his head. "He always was a little screwy in the head." Bucky admitted earing himself a head slap and a disappointed look from Rhodey. "Respect man you've got to learn some." The cherub said as Bucky glowered at him. Tony however seemed content to laugh at the pair.

"We really do need to go." Steve said as he turned to look at Tony. There were several second that were filled with only the sound of Tony laughing. When the cherub was finally able to control himself he nodded.

"Let's get going then." Steve said. The pair were quick to give their farewells to their friends before making their way towards the parking lot and Steve's motorcycle. "Helmet." Steve said as he handed the item over to Tony. Tony didn't argue as he pulled it onto his head and began working on the strap that wrapped under his chin.

Tony had never argued with Steve over wearing a helmet even when Steve himself didn't. Steve's skull was thicker than Tony's on account of his horns said horns also made it very hard to find a helmet that would fit and while Steve could have had one made he'd never bothered. That meant that he was less likely to get hurt if there was an accident or at least his head was less likely to get hurt. It was only after the helmet was secure that Steve started his bike. Once Tony was settled on the seat in front of the devil kicked off and they were gone the bike's engine roaring as they went.

The drive to the Stark Mansion seemed to take longer than it had the last time they'd made the same trip. If that was because it was further away or simply because of the situation at hand neither new. The cold air stung their faces as they raced down the highway and if the feeling was enough to make Steve's uncovered eyes water a little then that was between him and the wind. While the ride may have changed since the last time they'd made it the mansion had not. It was still just as large and imposing as it had ever been. The dead grass that filled the front lawn and the lack of the usual decorations made the large house seem lonelier than it had even seemed while Maria was there to liven up the space. The small Italian had had a big enough personality to make the mansion seem far friendlier than it probably was.

There was a pair of cars sitting in front of the large double doors that made up the front entrance. One Steve knew belong to Howard's business partner while the other could only belong to the person that would be reading Howard's will. Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he pulled to a stop and set the bike's kick stand. Once he was certain that the bike was stable he climbed off and turned his eyes towards the large house in front of him. "I liked it better at Christmas." Tony admitted as he sat his helmet on the seat of the motorcycle. "I did too." Steve said as he took an almost uneasy step forward.

He could see the lights that had been strung along the roof and windows of the house. They'd been bright and colorful the year before but it looked like they were white this year. Not that they were going to be turned on again. There would be no party this year and no great tree that the household staff had decorated in the main entryway. There'd be no cider or hot chocolate or cookies covered in frosting. No talking about art with Maria or hunting down Howard to make sure that the man hadn't drank too much too soon. Steve swallowed down the sudden lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

"Steve, we have to go." Tony said as he gave the sleeve of Steve' shirt a sharp tug. "We can't keep them waiting." "I know." Steve said his voice shaking slightly. Tony frowned at the sound before taking his usual place on Steve's shoulder.

Once he was settled he leaned over and rested his head against Steve's. Reaching up Steve rested a hand against the side of Tony's head for a moment before he began walking towards the front entrance. The door opened before he even had a chance to knock one of the few remaining workers letting Steve in and pointing him towards Howard's office. The walk through silent halls seemed to take an unholy amount of time and yet no time at all had passed by the time they arrived at the open door. Steve stopped and peered inside taking in the large form of Obadiah Stane and the skinny but stern looking mad that could only be Howard's lawyer.

The pair was talking in voices that were so low that even with his advanced hearing Steve couldn't understand. Reaching up Steve knocked on the wall beside the open door to announce their presence before stepping into the room. Stane climbed to his feet first and made his way over to the pair.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Rogers." Stane said as he reached out to shake Steve's hand. The balding man gave Tony a fleeting glance but otherwise ignored him. "And you as well." Steve replied his tone polite. Obadiah Stane was someone that Steve could admit to not really liking that much. It had something to do with the slight aura of wrong that hung around the large man but more than that it was the sleazy feeling that worked its way up Steve's spine whenever the two of them interacted that affected Steve more. Not that Steve could assume anything about the man mainly because he wasn't the first businessman Steve had ever met and to be good in business a certain amount of sleaze tended to be needed.

It was the same with the hunger for power and the possibility for cruelty as well and while neither were traits that Steve himself cared for there wasn't anything he could do to change the large man. Not that he would have tried even if he'd had the chance. Cut throat businessmen were a part of the world that helped keep things spinning and he had no right to try and change it no matter how wrong it rubbed him. "May we get started gentlemen?" the lawyer asked from his seat behind Howard's desk.

"Of course." Stane said as he smoothed out a series of imaginary wrinkles on his suit jacket. The man paid neither Steve nor Tony anymore attention as he walked back to his seat and picked up a glass filled with amber liquid. Steve fought back the urge to scrunch his nose at the glass.

He'd never been one for the high end type of alcohol that Howard liked. He preferred a good beer any day. Once Steve had taken his seat the lawyer looked at the three people sitting in front of him before he pulled out the papers that made up Howard's will and began reading in a bland voice that made Steve want to take a nap. "We are gathered here today to read the last will and testament of Howard Walter Stark…"

It didn't take long for Steve to tune out the sound of the lawyer voice and judging by the yawning going on by his ear it was safe to assume that Tony found the reading just a boring as Steve himself did. It would have been so much better if they could have just skipped all of the legal jargon and gone straight to whatever it was Howard had felt the need to leave him. Steve would have rather been out drinking with Bucky or at home with Tony watching reruns of Unsolved Mysteries and Twilight Zone while eating popcorn. Either option would have been about ten thousand times more fun and wouldn't have driven down his mood like their current situation was.

"To Captain Steve Grant Rogers I leave my home and a large portion of my fortune to with as he pleases as I'm certain that he'll find a good use for both. This also includes everything in my personal workshop and garage as well. I'm certain that your cherub will find something there to occupy himself with down there." Steve could have choked on air as the words being spoken registered. He could certainly feel the shock rolling off of Tony. "What am I supposed to do with all that?" Steve couldn't help but asking. Stane laughed and slapped him on the shoulder with enough force that Tony had to open his wings for balance. "Whatever you want. That's why he left it to you." Stane said laughing. Steve fought off the urge to cringe at Stane's touch but nodded his head in understanding.

He was still gob smacked of course but the shock was wearing off quite quickly. After that shock the rest of the will reading went by rather quickly and before Steve knew it the reading was done and over with. There were still a few things that hadn't been read but those things were for the few people who had been mentioned and hadn't been there. There was a private letter for a man named Nicolas Fury and a letter for Peggy who hadn't been able to make it for the funeral and likely wouldn't be able to fly out anytime soon. Those things aside however when the time came and both Stane and the lawyer had said their farewells and left Steve found himself standing in the middle of Howard's old office with only Tony for company.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tony asked as he floated around the room looking as anything that happened to be at his eye level. "I don't know Tony." Steve admitted. All this was almost too much for him and there wasn't anything he wanted to do more than think about his current situation later. Tony paused in his mindless flying and turned to look at his devil. It was clear that the day had worn Steve thin because the devil's horns and tail were visible and the later swinging low to the ground. Steve's tail seemed just as sad as Steve himself.

"We can go home and think about it later." Tony suggested as he made his way over to his devil. Steve smiled. "I suppose. I just don't know why Howard left me all of this. This place is his home not mine and it will never be mine. The only thing that makes any sense is the workshop and garage but that's more for you than for me." Tony paused and Steve could tell that he was fighting back an excited sound. Apparently Tony hadn't thought about the workshop and garage that was both full of things for him to tinker with. "Can I go and look?" Tony asked.

He was just barely managing to keep the desire out of his voice. His sudden jerky movements however were more than enough to show Steve how much the idea of looking around both spaces excited him. Had it been any other time Steve would have been all for it but at that moment he couldn't dredge up the will to do much more than get back to his bike and get home. "We'll go and have a look soon Tony but for now all I want to do is go home and not think for a while." Tony tilted his head and thought for a moment his silence more inquisitive than disappointed even though there was some disappointment. "How soon?"

"Sometime in the next week or so. I want more time to think about this and being here isn't helping at all." There were several moments of semi-disappointed silence before Tony nodded his head in understanding. "Let's go home." Tony said and Steve smiled. "Home sounds good." Steve said in reply as the two of them left Howard's office together.

"It's been five years Steve and Tony still hasn't changed." Bucky said as he watched his friend sketch out the scenery in front of him. When Steve didn't reply after several seconds had passed Bucky moved from his spot near the edge of the balcony and walked over to his friend. When Steve still didn't acknowledge him he reached down and pulled the sketch book out from underneath the piece of charcoal Steve was drawing with. "Hey!" Steve shouted annoyed.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Bucky asked. "Because if this was happening to me with Rhodey I'd be worried and yet you're just sitting there drawing flowers." Steve sighed and set his charcoal down before standing, crossing his arms and looking his friend in the eyes.

"There isn't anything I can do to change it so why should I? Tony's happy and healthy and the Healer we saw last month said he was just coming into his powers a little slower than most." Steve said his voice calm and collected. Steve had made the appointment himself when the anniversary of their fifth year together had rolled around and Tony still hadn't changed. The kind angel who had looked Tony over had admitted that while the average amount of time most cherubs spent as cherub was somewhere between a year to five it wasn't terribly uncommon for some to take an extra year to make the change.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" Bucky asked as he dropped into the chair across from Steve's. Steve simply laughed. "No, but you've got to stop assuming things Buck. One of these days it's going to get you into a lot of trouble." "Maybe, but when that does happen I know you'll be there to get me out of it." Bucky admitted because it was one of the few constant truths in the world. If anything ever happened to him then he could more than count of Steve to get him out of it. "Maybe." Steve said with a soft smile as he sat back down in his chair. A single hand was held out for his sketch book and after a few seconds Bucky gave the book back.

"So where is the little trouble maker?" Bucky asked. "Down in the workshop. Tinkering with an engine I think." Steve answered before he went back to his drawing. The pair sat in silence for several minutes before Bucky sighed and broke it. "It really doesn't bother you does it?" "What doesn't bother me?" Steve asked even though he was certain he knew the answer. "That Tony hasn't changed yet. You forget Steve. I've been to a Service with you two. I know how much energy he creates when he does his blessings. For something so small he's more powerful than most angels I've met and that includes Rhodey." Steve glanced up from his drawing.

"No, it doesn't bother me." Steve admitted. "The healer told me that there was a good chance that Tony's taking so long to change because he gathers so much energy from blessings." Bucky blinked and shrugged if Steve wanted to pretend that everything in his world was fine then Bucky was going to let him. "Well so long as you're sure. I mean you're the one that's gonna have to put up with him till he changes." Steve's arm stilled and he turned his gaze from his picture to his friend his blue eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean put up with him?" Steve asked. Realizing that he might have said something wrong Bucky held up his hand in front of him. "Nothing, it just seems like it'd get a little tiring is all. I mean when was the last time you were able to go out without worrying about Tony?" Steve tensed and clinched his fingers.

"I went out with you a couple of weeks ago." Steve said. The pair of them had gone out to one of Bucky's favorite bars for some food and beer. Bucky had hit one about three different girls that night and been turned down by all three of them. It had been an off night for his friend but that still hadn't stopped the other devil from trying to find a new dame. "Yah, you went out with me and that was mainly because Rhodey stayed at your place with Tony. When was the last time you had a date Steve? Or better yet when was the last time you did something for yourself?" Bucky asked and damn him to hell for sounding legitimately concerned.

Steve fought back the urge to grind his teeth together in frustration. He understood that Bucky was worried about him having time to himself but that wasn't a good enough reason for him to be talking about Tony like he was going to become a burden. "I'm only going to say this once Bucky so listen and listen well. I don't care if Tony never turns into an angel. He can stay a cherub for the rest of his life and mine and I'd be perfectly happy with it. He's not going to keep me from living my life. If anything I'm happier now than I'd been in years. Things are better now that Tony's here and that isn't going to change. Just because Rhodey decided he wanted a career and isn't around all the time doesn't mean that Tony will do the same." Steve watched as Bucky tensed.

Mentioning Rhodey was probably a low blow when everything was taken into account. The silver winged angel had only spent about half a year with Bucky after he'd made the transformation. Bucky had been supportive when the angel had told him about wanting to join the Air Force but once Rhodey had actually left he'd seemed to withdraw a little. It hadn't been a fun time for anyone and while Tony had been sad about his friend going off to do things and have adventures without him he hadn't moped too much. Now they were lucky to see Rhodes three or four times a year and that more than anything seemed to bother his friend. Bucky growled but before he was able to start yelling Steve began speaking again.

"I'm not going to get so wrapped up in Tony's life that mine will suffer if he wants to get out and stretch his wings. I know that Rhodey joining the Air Force and leaving wasn't easy for you to adjust to but I promise that if something like that happens with Tony I'll be alright." Steve watched as Bucky took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair.

"I know you think that now Steve but it isn't that easy. I thought that things would be fine after Rhodey left and for a bit they were but it's hard going from protecting someone with your life one minute and then the next having them not need you anymore." Steve sighed the frustration that had been burning low in his gut fading away. Steve sat back down in his chair again before reaching out to pick up his charcoal. He didn't go back to drawing however and simply played with it rolling it back and forth in his hand.

"It's never easy Bucky. You forget that we've done this before. I'll admit that we weren't as attached to the Commandos as we are with Tony and Rhodey but that doesn't mean it was any easier letting them go after the war. It wasn't easy moving on after that either but in the end we managed it. We'll manage this too." Steve said his voice soft and full of understanding. If Tony wanted to leave after he earned his wings then Steve wouldn't stop him. It was likely that he'd demand to be called once a week and he'd write a lot of letter but if Tony wanted to go and explore the world without Steve there he'd let him. It wouldn't be easy but it would be necessary. Sometimes you had to leave the places and the people you loved for a while to find yourself. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Bucky muttered under his breath causing Steve to smile and shake his head. "So what brings you out here anyways?" Bucky brightened at the question.

"Oh, Rhodey's back in town for a couple of weeks. We came over to see you guys." "I see. And you didn't tell me this sooner because?" Bucky shrugged. "Had other things to talk to you about first." Steve shook his head and fought back the sudden urge to bang his head against the table before him. Leave it to Bucky to come over to visit and have an ulterior motive. "He in the workshop with Tony?" "You ask that like I know where the hell your cherub is."

The music in the workshop blared loud enough to shake the tools sitting on the table next to a partially dismantled computer. Tony's head bobbed up and down with the beat of the music as he worked on replacing a pair of burnt out wires. One of the computers used by the Maria Stark Foundation had stopped working and Tony was more than happy to take apart the computer is question and see what was wrong with it and if he could fix it. Not that he doubted he could because he was really good at stuff like this but there was always that slim chance that whatever was broken was to damage to be fixed or would need to be replaced completely. Thankfully the problem had been a small one that he could fix with what he had in the workshop and wouldn't have to order. Not that having to order anything would have been bad but it was nice to know that he wouldn't have to wait to fix the computer. So as the music blared Tony worked his magic on the computer never noticing that he had company.

At least not until someone was cruel enough to turn down the music. It took a few seconds for him to notice the lack of noise but once he had Tony turned from his work and looked towards the door. "Please, don't turn down my music." "Man you're gonna bust you eardrums if you turn that noise up any louder." A wide grin spread across Tony's face at the sound of Rhodey's voice.

"Rhodey!" Tony cried as he took to the air and flew over to where his friend was standing. He was just the same as he'd been the last time Tony had seen him. The same dark skin and the same silvery colored wings. He was in well-worn civilian clothing and not his uniform which meant that he'd been home for at least a day. "How long have you been back?" Rhodey grinned and gave Tony a light thump on the top of his head before answering.

"Got back the day before yesterday. I'd have come visited sooner but Barnes spent that time playing mother hen." Tony snorted. Barnes could be a bigger mother hen than Steve when he wanted to be and Tony liked nothing more than to tease the devil about it. "He's worse than Steve." Tony said as he turned and made his way back over towards the table where the computer sat.

Rhodey followed him without prompt his dark eyes taking in the cluttered workshop around him. Tony like leaving his space messy though whither it was to annoy Steve or because Tony was one of those organized mess people he didn't know. Not that it really mattered. "How's things been?" Rhodey asked. "Good. Still doing my job." Tony replied as he picked up the tool he'd been using earlier and began working again.

"Still haven't grown up huh." It was a statement and not a question. "Healer said it might take a little longer for me. I'm not that worried really." Tony admitted. Not that he hadn't been at first. There was nothing worse in his mind then being stuck as a cherub for the rest of his life while all of his friends turned into angels and went about their lives. It wasn't that he didn't like his life now it was just that some small part of him wanted the freedom that Pepper and Rhodey had found when they'd gained their wings. The fact that he hadn't seen Bruce in years was enough to hint that even the green winged cherub had changed and moved onto other things.

There was Clint as well but Tony hadn't seen him since the day he and Steve had been partnered with each other. He missed the missing members of their group more than he was will to admit to anyone, except for perhaps Pepper because she knew everything, to any of his friends. As if sensing the down turn his mood was likely to take while thinking about their missing friends Rhodey poked Tony in the side causing the cherub to jerk, make an embarrassing noise (that he'd later deny), and pull away from his friend. "Think you'll get any taller after you change?" Rhodey teases. Tony huffed and flared his wings.

"Just because I'm a bit small now doesn't mean that I'll be short after I change." Tony growled. He hated it when people commented on his small size. It got very old very quickly and people seemed more than happy to point it out whenever they saw him. Steve thought it was cute but Tony found it annoying.

"I think it does. I mean I stayed taller than Pepper and I met one of the others and he was still taller than me. Face it man you are forever doomed to be short." Tony made a low frustrated noise in the back of his throat before he turned and threw the tool in his hand at his friend. Rhodey yelped and lunged out of the way of the flying tool overbalancing and falling from his chair as he did so. Tony blinked at his friend brown eyes wide with surprise before he began to laugh. It wasn't long until the cherub was doubled over and huffing.

"It isn't that funny." Rhodey growled as he climbed to his feet and set his chair upright. "It really is platypus, it really is. You have those great big wings sticking out of your back and you can't seem to use them." Rhodey huffed and shook his head.

"Man I ain't letting you draw me into another argument." Rhodey said as he bent down to pick up the tool that Tony had thrown at him. Tony simply grinned as he took the tool from his friend and went back to work. "So how are things in the force?"

"They're good. I don't get to fly as much as I had hoped though. The brass doesn't want to risk me being seen flying around or something." "Flying around without a plane you mean." "I fly in a plane all the time. It's the other type of flying I want to do more of." Tony laughed. "What do you do when you molt then because I'm sure your unit's going to notice a bunch of feathers lying around on the floor."

"I pick um up and burn them just like we're supposed to." Rhodey answered. Of course he did because that was simply proper procedure. Feathers weren't things to be left around and unless you trusted or loved someone enough to let them keep one. Even that was a rare occurrence. Feathers could be used in all sorts of spells and one only had to have the proper tools, or improper tools in one was unlucky, to use them for some really nasty magic. "What are you going to do when one of those guys you work with figures it out Rhodey because you know that one of them will if they stick around long enough?" Rhodey took a moment to think over the question before answering. "Don't really know man. I guess I'll jump that hurtle whenever I get to it and not a moment sooner."

"Whatever you want to do man." Tony replied as he was pulled back into the wires in front of him half listening to his friend talk about what had been going on in his life since the last time they'd seen each other. It was only when Rhodey began repeating his name that Tony took the time to pull his nose out of his work and look at his friend.

"What?" Tony asked. "I asked if you were about done. Me and Bucky figured that we could all go out to the one restaurant and eat." Tony perked up at the mention of food.

"Good burger restaurant?"

"Good burger restaurant." Rhodey confirmed with a nod of his head. Tony grinned and tossed his tool onto the table before darting into the air. "I'm in let's go." The cherub said as he made his way towards the exit Rhodey not far behind him.

Steve hummed softly under his breath as he checked his pockets to make sure that he had everything. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his keys behind and lock them out of the apartment, again. It hadn't gone over very well the last time it had happened and it wouldn't go over any better if it happened again. To be fair however last time it had happened they'd been late for a get together with Bucky and all their other friends. It had been one of the rare times when everyone was able to gather together and visit. Even Coulson had managed to make it out that night instead of spending all night working at his mysterious job. One in which when asked about it the only reply Coulson would give was 'If I tell you I'd have to kill you'. That wasn't what was important at the moment however. No what was important was the fact that they had a Gifting to go to and Tony wasn't ready to go yet.

"Tony!" Steve yelled as he moved to stand at the foot of the stairs. "We're going to be late." There were several seconds of silence before a red and gold blur darted down to the first level. Rolling his eyes at Tony antic's Steve moved to get the paper that held the name and address of their next job.

"Are you ready now?" Steve asked as Tony ran a hand through his messy hair. "Ready as I'll ever be." Tony replied as he pulled his fingers out of his hair leaving it slightly spiky in the front other than that however the jeans and shirt Tony had donned for their outing were acceptable. That didn't stop Blue eyes from rolling towards the heavens as Steve fought down the urge to flatten Tony's hair down. He knew however that the moment he did Tony would simply mess it up again. It was a fight that Steve lost more often than not now that they were past the ten year mark. While Tony still needed him as a guard the cherub didn't need him for emotional support, at least not as much as he had when they'd first been partnered with each other. It was simply one of those things that time brought with it as it passed. Steve hoped that having been there through just about everything Tony had gone through since they'd been together would help him when Tony finally made the change and was able to be truly independent.

"Let's go then. Steve said as he made his way to the door Tony hot on his heels. Once the loft was locked up tight the pair headed down to the street and Steve's motorcycle. After that is was simply a matter of time before they arrived at their intended destination. The Parker household was a nice sized two story house in a small neighborhood. It seemed like the perfect place to raise a child. The recipient of the days Gifting was young Peter Parker who was also turning a year old. It was as good a time as any to have your child bless if you wanted it done and the Parkers had been lucky enough to get Tony for their son's Gifting.

Parking on the street Steve killed the engine and waited for Tony to fix his hair again. Once that small matter was taken care of the pair made their way towards the front door where Steve rang the doorbell before the pair waited for an answer. There was a loud joyous shriek from inside and the sound of someone very small running in their direction along with the sound of a female voice and much larger footsteps. These were followed by the sound of a soft click as the door was unlocked. The hinges creaked softly as the door was pulled open revealing a pretty brown haired middle aged woman holding a boy that looked to about a year old.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked from behind the screen door. Steve offered the woman a kind smile before nodding towards Tony. "Mrs. Parker, we're here to respond to your request for a Gifting for your son Peter." Steve said by way of greeting. The pair of them watched as Mrs. Parker realized who they were. A smile worked its way across the woman's face as she opened the door for them.

"Please come in. I wasn't expecting you to be here so early." "We try to arrive as early as possible when working." Steve said as Tony darted into the house in front of him. Peter squealed in delight and made grabby hands in Tony direction as the cherub passed them. Steve followed at a slower and more leisurely pace. Once the small group was inside Mrs. Parker offered Steve her hand.

"Well I'm glad that you were able to come. I'm Marry Parker and this little bundle of trouble is Peter. My husband Richard is in his office doing some last minute work before everyone gets here." Marry said. Steve smiled and took her hand giving it a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Marry. I'm Steve Rogers and that's Tony Stark." The devil said as he pointed at Tony. The cherub was drifting around the house a focused look on his face.

"Tony. Say hello." Tony turned at the sound of his name blinking rapidly as if he was trying to refocus on the world around him.

"Nice to meet you." Tony said before he turned his attention away again. Steve shook his head. "Sorry about that. He'll be more sociable in a few minutes." Marry blinked and set a squirming Peter down on the floor. Two pairs of eyes watched as the toddler waddled over to stand underneath where Tony was hovering. "What's he doing?" marry asked her voice curious.

"He's feeling the energy in the house." Marry gave him a perplexed look. "I don't really understand the process myself." Steve lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. Steve knew that Tony was feeling the energy of the house to learn a little about the occupants but he didn't understand how it worked.

It had something to do with Tony's ability to sense emotions. Tony, and every other cherub, used the ability to determine what the Gifting he was going to perform would contain. It was a process that Tony alone could do which meant that Steve couldn't help him with it. Not that he had any reason to want to help. Tony was good at what he did and Steve was happy to leave him to his work. "Should I get him?" Marry asked as she gestured at Peter who was happily following Tony as the cherub floated around the room.

"No." Steve said shaking his head. "He's fine. I haven't met a toddler yet that was able to catch Tony besides Tony's used to it. If any more kids come he'll have them all following him around. It's his wings. They like the color." Steve explained. "They are very pretty." Marry admitted. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment I'm going to go and try to pry my husband out of his office." Steve chuckled as Marry left the room. Once the woman was gone Steve turned his attention back towards Tony.

"So what do you think?" Steve asked. There was a moment of silence before Tony flicked his wings and moved over to where Steve was Standing Peter following along. "It's good. This place is good." Tony said. "Good enough for a good Gifting?" Tony grinned and looked down at where Peter was standing looking up at him.

"He'll have a very good Gifting. Better than some of those big parties we've done where dozens of guests were invited." Tony admitted. People seemed to think that the more people that were at a Girting the better it went. That was true but only to a certain extent. What really mattered however was how close the people there were to the person being gifted mostly because they helped give energy just like the child in question did. Where Gifting's took place mattered as well. A place where the child felt comfortable like at home or even a favorite park were associated with good memories and caused the child to be at ease and happy. The happier the child the more energy they gave off and the more energy they gave off the more effective the gifting.

"You say that like all of your Girting's aren't known to be the most successful out of any known cherub to date." Steve said. Tony grinned and preened a bit. He knew just how successful his Gifting's were. A large portion of the children he'd blessed over the years had already started making names for themselves in a wide variety of areas. Not all of them were showing their skills right away but it seemed likely that those that weren't showing signs of Tony's gifts yet would be successful later on in their lives.

"What can I say?" Tony said with a careless shrug. "I am the best at what I do and everyone knows it." Steve rolled his eyes. "Point me to the people who keep telling you this so I can tell them to stop feeding your ego. It's starting to get a little out of control." Steve said. The devil grinned when Tony scowled at him and turned his head away. "Don't pout." Steve ordered as he poked Tony in the stomach. Tony jerked backwards and snorted fighting to keep from smiling. "You're mean. The meanest devil I've ever met and nothing will convince me otherwise." "You keep telling yourself that Tony especially the next time you need me to get something heavy off of a shelf for you." Steve's voice was firm as he spoke but the smile on his face ruined any affect that the tone might have had on Tony. "Mean." Tony said again as he drifted around the room.

He was drifting down towards the floor and Peter's grasping fingers only stopping when the very tips could touch the bottoms of his shoes. Peter squealed in delight and babbled at the touch. This simple thing was a move that Tony had more than perfected over the years. Too many children had shed tears over the fact that they could never seem to catch him but letting them at least touch the bottoms of his feet let the child in question feel accomplished while keeping Tony out of reach and out of harm's way. Steve smiled content for the moment as he watched the pair. It was only when footsteps sounded from down the hall that he turned his attention away from Tony and Peter. Marry turned a walked into the room a few seconds later and smiled at the sight of her son.

"Richard will be finished in a few minutes." She informed them as she sat down on one of the couches. "That's fine. We'll do this when you want us to and not a moment sooner." Steve replied. "We're on you schedule not our own." Marry nodded her head in understanding. "Please take a seat. Our guests should be here in a few minutes and we'll get started with the festivities once everyone is here." Marry said. "I'm fine standing. I don't much care to sit in stranger's homes." Steve admitted. Sitting in public places was fine but sitting down in the home of a stranger was something that just didn't feel right to him. If he was in public then there was more than one escape route and he'd be able to get him and Tony out of danger with ease.

While this was mostly true for homes like the parkers there was always something that felt different about them. Steve didn't know if it was because they were lived in or because they were places that he couldn't get to really know while he was there but he tried to stand as much as possible when on the job. "Oh, I hope we aren't making you feel uncomfortable." Marry worried. "It's instinct." Tony said before Steve could even open his mouth to reassure the woman.

"It's nothing to do with you and everything to do with centuries of having to be ready to run away." "Oh," Marry made an interested sound,

"I hadn't thought about that. I our past with your kind is harder for you to forget than it is for us humans." Steve winced slightly. No one really liked to think about what had been between humans and his kind. Being hunted down and killed like an animal wasn't something one would want to think about after all. It hadn't been just devils treated like that either but angels as well. Things were better now however and the past was better left in the past where it belonged.

"Things are better now than they were then and that's all that really matters." Steve said as he took pains to sit in a chair across from Marry. He had to force himself to sit further back in the chair rather than sit on the very edge like he wanted to. Steve sitting seemed to put Mary's worries at ease because the woman smiled and relaxed back into the couch cushions.

"I suppose so. I don't see what the big deal is. I had a neighbor when I was little that was an angel. She was one of the kindest people I had ever met but had a sharp tongue when she felt she needed it." Steve chuckled. He'd met his fair share of angels that weren't to be crossed. If the current signs were anything to go by then Tony was going to be a handful when he finally turned. "We come in all shapes, sizes, and temperaments."

"I can tell." Marry said as she snagged Peter by the shirt as he ran past her while chasing after Tony. The toddler gave a slightly startled cry as his mother lifted him off of his feet and set him onto her lap. Tony gave a soft sigh as he landed next to Steve and plopped down on the arm of his chair his wings folding down against his back as he took a break. Steve offered the cherub an amused smile. A smile that caused Tony to reach down and give his tail a swift yank. It didn't hurt enough for Steve to show any outwards sing of pain but it was annoying as hell. Tony however merely smiled at him when Steve shot him a slightly annoyed look before wrapping his small arms around the flexible appendage and holding it close.

Steve didn't know why but Tony had taken a liking to holding onto his tail whenever the opportunity presented itself. It had bothered Steve at first but he'd had plenty of time to get used to Tony's apparent need to use his tail as his own personal cuddle toy. Not that anyone in the room other than Steve and Tony knew that Tony had his arms wrapped around the devil blue-grey tail. A semi-comfortable silence filled the air between the room's occupants. At least until the doorbell rang a loud cheery sound that echoed through the entire first floor. "I'll be back in just a moment." Marry said as she stood and made her way towards the door taking Peter with her. As her footsteps approached the door Steve turned his attention towards Tony.

"Did he finally wear you out?" Steve asked. Tony shook his head. "No." Tony said without offering any other explanation. Steve's look turned worried. "Is something wrong?" Tony shook his head. "No, at least nothing feels wrong." Tony went silent for a moment his eyes squinting slightly as he concentrated. "It's just that I've never hit the quota on gathering energy before." Steve blinked slightly surprised. As far as he knew Tony had never managed to hit the limits of his power before and for him to do it now was… Well it was a big thing for him, for both of them really.

"Are you sure you've actually hit it?" Steve asked because he had to be sure. Tony shook his head. "No, but I can't seem to get anymore no matter how hard I try so it has to be the end. It's either that or there's something wrong with me." And that wasn't a thought that Steve wanted. Not a thought that Steve wanted at all. While it was true that Tony had been sick before and even injured a time or two it had never been anything too serious. Tony's worst injury had required a few stitches and his worst illness had only last about a week and a half. Other than that they'd been extremely lucky. Steve chewed his lip for a moment. "Tell me if you start feeling sick or anything." Steve ordered.

"Okay." Tony replied because he knew better than to argue with Steve when it came to his health. As if to help reassure Steve Tony gave his tail a quick squeeze. Any further conversation was cut off by a group of voices coming closer to the door. Steve could pick out at least three new people from the sound of the voices talking alone. There were new scents as well but those were a bit harder to distinguish because they were so close together and Steve didn't really know the people. If it had been their friends he could have rattled of names in a heartbeat but these were people that he didn't know and that made all the difference. It didn't take too long for Marry to return with what Steve could only assume was the rest of their guests. An older couple and a woman with a baby made up the small group. Introductions were quick to pass around the group. It turned out that the older couple were Ben Parker, Richard's brother, and his wife May. The other woman with the baby was Mary's friend Suzan and her son Eugene.

"It won't be long now." Mary said as she passed Peter to his aunt and went to fetch her husband. This apparently wasn't anything new to Mary if her annoyed muttering was anything to go by. Steve stood straight backed and awkward as the people around him began to talk. Thankfully they didn't seem to mind that Steve himself wasn't participating in the conversation. That didn't stop the curious looks however.

"If they have questions they should just ask." Tony muttered in Steve's ear. Steve wished that they would but some people were bolder than others when it came to things like that. Things were going to get very awkward very fast at the rate things seemed to be going. Steve shifted slightly on his feet as Tony drummed his fingers on Steve's shoulder. It was a nervous tick and if things went on long enough Tony's tick would go from him tapping his fingers to him babbling about whatever random things crossed his mind from one second to another.

"I found him." Mary said as she walked back into the room Richard trailing close behind. "Sorry about the wait. I was caught up in my work." Richard said as he adjusted the glasses perched on his nose.

"Is this everyone?"

"No, were still waiting for a couple of people." Marry replied. "But they should be here soon and then we'll get started." Richard seemed to almost cringe at his wife's words as if waiting for the few people that hadn't arrived yet was going to be the world's worst torture.

"A little socialization won't kill you Richey." Ben said from his spot on the couch beside May. Richard gave his brother a slightly strained smile before he turned to look at Steve.

"Who's this?" he asked. Steve stepped forward almost automatically and offered the man his hand.

"Steve Rogers and this is Tony." Dark eyes seemed to brighten when the man caught sight of Tony sitting on Steve shoulder. "I've always wanted to get a close up look at a cherub's wings. May I?" Richard said as he shook Steve's hand his attention however stayed locked on Tony. There were several exasperated noises from the room's occupants at Richard's sudden shift in behavior.

"Sure, just don't touch." Tony said with a shrug. If this guy wanted to get a closer look at his wings then he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. Richard grinned as Tony stood and turned around his wings flicking out so that Richard could get a closer look. "Fascinating." Richard mumbled under his breath. The man continues to mutter and mumble under his breath as he looked over Tony's wings. He even went so far as to ask Tony to move his wings certain ways so that he could get a look at how the moved. It was only after the man had looked at Tony's wings from just about every angle possible that the questions about his flying started.

This was enough however to keep Tony, and Steve to a much lesser extent, entertained until the last few guests arrived at the party. After that things went by very quickly. The kids played while the parents chatted for a bit. Not long after that they broke out the presents. Mary more than Peter opened these seeing how Peter seemed more interested in playing with the wrapping paper. After that was done and over with there was cake to be eaten. Mary insisted on both Steve and Tony having a piece even though Steve politely declined her offer. In the end however the two of them ended up sharing a piece of yellow cake covered in colorful frosting. Once the cake had been eaten (and smooshed into hair and onto faces) and the mess cleaned up it was finally time for Tony to do his part. Mary looked extremely nervous as she sat in a lone chair in an open space in the living room holding a squirming Peter in her arms.

It was necessary however considering that Peter needed to at least stay in one place while Tony performed his Gifting. It was preferable that the one being blessed sat still but seeing how Peter was one that wasn't very likely to happen at all. It helped a bit that Richard was standing behind his wife with his hands on her shoulders. "Do I need to do anything?" Mary asked her voice nervous. Tony offered her a grin in the hopes that it might ease the poor woman's fears at least a little.

"No," Tony shook his head, "Just hold Peter as still as you can." Tony instructed as he placed a hand on Peter's forehead. The cherub offered Steve a smile before turning his full attention towards Peter. Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There were many differences between Giftings and Services. This was something that humans didn't understand. A Service helped ease the dead into the next life and allowed devils to draw upon their aura for food. Gifting's however were nothing more than a cherub or angel reaching out to the strands of a person's future and encouraging the brighter strings to move closer to the surface while the darker fell away. Some humans were destined for simple lives with very few bright strands.

This was fine and even normal but on occasion a human would be born with so many bright strands that there wasn't really a need for a Gifting at all. This was a rare thing to find but apparently Tony had found it because stretched out before his mind's eye were dozens of glowing strings. Peter Parker would do great thing with or without Tony's blessing but he'd gathered the energy and it was ready to use and Tony hated wasting things. So he opened his mouth and spoke the words needed to do this duty to the child in his mother's arms.

"_Bless the child before me so that they may find their proper path in life. Help him through the dark days and endless nights. Bring joy when he sorrows and hope when he is lost. May his life have great purpose and may he fulfill it with ease_." Tony fought back a winch as the blessing came to an end and the energy he had gathered snapped outwards along the strands lighting them up like golden thread. Tony knew one this when he opened his eyes and moved away from peter and his mother. He was going to have to keep an eye out for Peter Parker.

Steve hummed low and content as he sketched a picture of Tony's Gifting in the leather book that he'd started using years before. The pages had yellowed slightly but they were still good to draw on and the little Parker boys gifting seemed like one of the perfect things to put in the final pages. It wouldn't be long until the book itself was complete and Steve could only smile at the thought of it. He had dozens of sketchbooks filled with pictures of Tony and their friends but the little leather book was something special that both Steve and Tony had been working on for years. It was filled with Steve's observations and small notes from Tony. They'd been careful to put in only the things that seemed the most important.

They'd run out of words to write years ago leaving some twenty or so pages blank but that was fine because every time something really big happened Steve would sit down and draw a picture. Now there were only three pages left. The two after the one Steve was currently drawing on and the back page. Steve knew that whatever he drew on those pages needed to be really special. Peter's party had been the first time Tony had managed to max out the energy he could draw in from the world around him and while the slightly odd feeling hadn't left the cherub quite yet Steve wasn't too worried.

He'd phoned Pepper and asked her about it and apparently it was normal for them to feel a bit odd after. The pink winged angel had been happy to hear that Tony had finally hit his limits and had promised to come and visit them as soon as she could. She'd even promised to try and drag Coulson along as well if she could pry him away from his work that is. Steve had been more than happy to hear her promise though he had a vague feeling that there had been something that Pepper hadn't been telling him when they'd talked. Steve knew better then to pry when it came to Pepper however. She told no one anything that she didn't want them to know. A small thump from the second floor had Steve looking up and shaking his head.

Tony had knocked the soup into the bathtub so many times by now that he didn't even bother to go and check on the cherub if the noise wasn't any louder. Tony had been in the shower for several minutes already and had Steve knew that it'd be at least another ten or so before Tony was finished. Tony didn't tend to take long showers it was simply that it took him a bit longer to do everything that it did Steve. The last thing they needed after all was for Tony's wings to get to wet and for him to get stuck in the bathtub again. It hadn't been funny the first time it had happened (at least not to Tony) and Steve was certain that Tony wouldn't appreciate it happening again. Shaking his head and laughing lightly Steve went back to his picture.

A few minutes later blue eyes glanced up at the softly flickering TV. He'd turned it on hoping to catch what the weather for the next day was going to be but he kept missing it. While it was obvious that'd he'd managed to zone out and miss it again the worried look on the anchorwoman's face had him paying more attention to the screen then he had been previously. The woman on the screen was usually very perky and happy when she read off the news but now she looked worried and slightly stressed. "The couple was said to be backpacking in the mountains when they disappeared. This makes over fifty disappearances in the past few months. The German government is assuring us that they're doing everything within their power to find the missing people."

Steve stopped paying attention to the words being spoken when a shiver worked its way down his spine. There was something about all the disappearances that made him nervous. He didn't know what it was exactly but there was something that felt wrong about the people going missing like a chill wind on a warm day. Not that the people vanishing into thin air wasn't something to worry about but Steve had a feeling that there was something more to it. Something that just might mean trouble in the future. Fifty people didn't just up and vanish into thin air after all and if they weren't vanishing and no bodies were being found then something else had to be happening to them. He'd have to ask Pepper or Phil about it whenever he saw them next. If anyone knew something about the disappearances then it would be one of them and just maybe they'd be able to put his sudden case of nerves at ease. Steve shivered again his tail twitching like an agitated cats. There was nothing he could do about the missing people however at least not now and while that bothered the soldier in him he had other responsibilities.

He couldn't go and leave Tony to take care of himself after all and he wasn't going to go and hand his cherub over to another devil. Steve would just have to leave the missing people to the proper authorities and hope that some good news was to be had about their whereabouts. Steve was just about to turn back to his drawing when a crash sounded from the bathroom. Steve winched and prayed that Tony hadn't fallen to the bottom of the tub again. While funny and bruises that the cherub might acquire from the fall would only make him feel bad for laughing later. Placing his pencil in his sketchbook Steve set the book down on the table beside his chair and climbed to his feet. If Tony had fallen then the least Steve could do was make sure that Tony hadn't hurt himself. The devil's footsteps were light as he jogged up the stairs and walked towards the bathroom door. He knocked only out of habit before opening the door enough to stick his head in.

"Are you oka…" The words died in Steve's throat as his eyes landed on where Tony was laying in the tub (laughing like a mad man) his legs over the edge and great red and gold feathery wings splayed out on either side of his body. Steve was only dimly aware of the slightly hysterical laughter that was pouring out of his mouth to join Tony's as he pushed the door open wider and stepped into the steamy space.

"Look Steve! Look I have wings. Well I always had wings but now I've got two instead of six… and I've got feathers!" Tony babbled from his place in the tub. The cherub, no angel, was waving his hands around like he was trying to conduct music. Reaching out Steve wrapped his own hand around Tony's now much larger one and pulled so that the angel was sitting on the rim of the tub instead of inside of it. Steve crouched down so that he and Tony were face to face and he knew then that he should say something. He should at least congratulate Tony on managing to earn his feathers after ten years of working at it but he couldn't seem to force any words to form. What he could do however was lean forward and capture pale lips in a kiss the fine hairs of Tony's beard rubbing against his skin.

Tony's babble cut off immediately and while he didn't quite return the movement he didn't fight it either. The kiss was short, sweet, and slightly scratchy and Steve was blushing madly when he pulled away. Tony if anything looked slightly shocked though wither the shock was from the kiss or his new and larger form Steve didn't know. Tony blinked his brown eyes wide before he glanced down at his body and looked back up his eyes fixing on something over Steve's shoulder. When he spoke again his voice was serious. "Steve, none of my cloths will fit anymore."

oooooooo

I apologize forany mistakes in spelling or grammer that you guys find. I swear I'll fix it eventually.I just haven't been in the right mood as of late. There will be a sequeal to this eventually and please feel free to ask me questions. I'll answer them to the best of my ability unless the reviel future plot.


End file.
